Words Unspoken
by intrajanelle
Summary: What if you let that one person just pass you by?
1. Prologue

_Just an idea that popped in to my head._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**_Words Unspoken_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya was 25 years old and still, more affectionately, referred to as Naru.

He sat in his office, tapping his nails on his expensive desk and checking the clock for the umpteenth time. There was simply no way he could go without tea for another minute. She was late. Again.

He sighed, standing up without a sound and making his way to the kitchen.

In the last 7 years there had been many changes to SPR--and its correspondents.

The same cozy office was still stashed away in its little corner of the world. The same furniture and little to no decoration made up the interior. People still came and went, some begging for SPR's expertise and others simply to annoy Naru or pester Lin.

Naru put the pot on to boil and turned on the wrong burner, he glowered at the oven willing it to work, unfortunately his glares had no effect on the electric stove. Fifteen minutes later Naru emerged from the kitchen with a steaming hot cup of-what tasted like-boiled socks.

He clenched his hands and threw the cup in the trash, where it shattered. He had to remind himself to deal with his anger more sophisticatedly and then decided to lock himself in the office for the day.

His usual accomplices had a lot going on recently.

Takegawa and Ayako had just moved in together, he remembered, closing his office door shut behind him. They'd tried to persuade him in to seeing their new apartment but he'd refused, seeing as who might-or might not-be there as well.

John had left priesthood for Masako a year earlier, he was now an official Catholic Minister, and Masako couldn't be happier. Personally Naru was just glad that she'd gotten over her obsession with him.

Yasu had finished college and was currently opting for a job at SPR's England branch, with Naru's recommendation.

Naru sat down and mentally cursed himself for having so much work to do. There was a huge stack of papers on his desk that had to be filed, books to be alphabetized, a whole calendar of appointments to be scheduled. But he knew that _she _wouldn't appreciate it if he dumped all of this mediocre work on her when she arrived. She was simply here to make tea, and she'd made that clear enough in the last year and a half.

'Just to make tea. She can't even make it right.' Naru thought miserably.

Yes, Naru was miserable. The most narcissistic, conniving, loathing, deceitful, and unemotional person on the face of the earth was _miserable_-and there was only one reason for it.

One reason for why he'd barely spoken to anyone outside his family, and Lin, in over a year.

SPR's front door practically crashed open.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late. Traffic, ya know?" she called from the waiting room. He heard her heading in to the kitchen and then cursing at the mess he'd made.

Even her annoyance couldn't amuse him. There was really something very wrong with him.

Several moments later she entered his office with a smile and placed his tea on his desk.

"Morning Naru! And how are we this morning?" she asked brightly.

He refused to gratify her with a response.

"Fine then, be grouchy, you have a reason to be I guess." she sighed, crossing her arms. "You are the one that let the girl get away, she was so cute too..."

She continued to sigh and stare at him erratically until Naru gave her his 'if you don't spill I will exorcise you' glare, which didn't phase her. Finally he gave in.

"Madoka, what's happened?" he asked her.

Madoka slammed both hands on his desk sending files and pens everywhere. He glared at her.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Madoka shouted, "What's going on is that you never told her how you feel and now," she fumbled for something in her purse and then shoved something towards him, "Now MAI'S GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Naru felt his entire being go cold and numb as he lifted the card Madoka had so graciously given him.

It read:

**You are invited to the Wedding of **_**Mai Taniyama **_**to **_**Natsume Izumi**_**. **

**This bond of marriage will take place on May 7, 2009 at Nagasaki Island.**

**All guests are welcome to stay at the groom's villa and are invited to arrive 2-3 days prior to the actual wedding. **

**RSVP to Mai Taniyama at XXX-XXXX **

**We hope you are able to come!**

Several moments passed by where Madoka was afraid that Naru couldn't even breathe.

It had been a year and a half since he had seen Mai's name. A year and a half since the incident that had left him a numb, hollowed shell of who he used to be.

Silently Naru looked up at Madoka, he didn't feel the card slip from his fingers. He didn't think he could feel anything at all.

* * *

**Okay, there it was.**

**FYI. This is a Mai X Naru fic so don't let Natsume's appearance get you down! Oh and I just realized how prologue-ish this chapter sounded so wait for the next chapter cuz there's so much more humor/drama/sarcasm/glaring, so on and so forth, to come!**

Please review!!!!


	2. Day 1: Uninvited

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Question: Can everybody see this story on the archive? I can't see it on my computer and its driving me crazy! Is it a new feature? If anyone can shed some light I would appreciate it :)**

* * *

day 1

May 3

* * *

"You are so full of it." Ayako fumed, stepping off of the pier and officially on to Nagasaki Island.

"Ayako wait!" Takegawa yelled after her, cradling his sore hand and running as if hell hounds were after him.

Rolling her eyes Ayako hefted her handbag over her shoulder and turned to Monk so he would know to get the rest. He looked from Ayako, to his suitcase, and her remaining luggage in dismay.

"You want me to carry all of that?" Monk groaned.

"It's punishment for flirting with that girl on the ferry." Ayako said maliciously.

"I wasn't flirting!" he insisted, "She was simply giving me directions to the villa I-"

But he stopped dead.

Standing several feet away was the girl he hadn't seen in over a year. She smiled sweetly and waved from where she stood next to Natsume, her fiancé. Natsume himself was leaning against their car, seemingly disinterested.

"Mai!" he called, dropping Ayako's bags to scoop her up in a hug. "Thank goodness! Will this car fit all of Ayako's stuff!"

"Monk! Let, go." Mai said laughing, "You're squeezing me too hard."

Ayako watched this exchange with a smirk. Neither of them nor anybody else from SPR had seen Mai since the _incident _a year and a half ago. She looked good.

An inch or two taller than before, but still as thin as a rod. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and her skin seemed a shade darker than her SPR days.

"All of this fresh air did you good kiddo." Ayako said, ruffling Mai's hair.

"Ah, Ayako, it's good to see you." Mai said just noticing the surprisingly quiet Miko.

Leaning in so that the boys--Monk and Natsume--couldn't hear she whispered, "I heard you and Monk finally moved in together, way to go."

Ayako blushed and glared at Mai, who ignored her.

"So, Mai, who's your fiancé?" Monk inquired, giving Natsume a skeptical look.

Of course, not seeing Mai for so long, they hadn't met her soon-to-be husband yet. No one had. He was a mystery because Mai had only spoken to her friends by phone for over a year.

"He's Natsume!" Mai said latching herself on to his arm, "He's not very talkative...but...."

"It's good to meet you," Natsume said calmly, and Ayako and Monk exchanged a look, "I'm Natsume Izumi, you can call me Natsume, and you are Bou-san and Ayako?"

"Yup." Monk said simply, grabbing Ayako's hand. "We should really be going, it looks like there's a storm rolling in."

Mai and Natsume turned to what did indeed look like storm clouds. There were only a few darker ones and Mai sighed with relief.

"It should pass right over, but we should get going, so we don't get your things wet." Mai explained.

After a few moments loading the car Monk and Ayako took the backseat for themselves while Mai and Natsume sat up front. They watched the couple for a few minutes as Mai would smile and laugh and talk, Natsume would sit silently a small glimmer of a smile flashing across his face.

Monk leaned in inches from Ayako's face and hissed, "And who does he remind you of?"

Suddenly a sound, like hail hitting the roof of the small vehicle, echoed throughout the interior of the car.

Ayako sighed, staring out the window at the sudden downpour, before answering, "Naru, who else?"

*******

"Who else is coming to the wedding?" Ayako asked Mai as Monk and Natsume struggled with the luggage. Of course, Mai had tried to help but Natsume had said to 'let him handle it.'

"Well if everyone comes as planned Masako, John, Yasuhara, Lin, Madoka, a few friends from my old school, Natsume's family and....um...." Mai said looking nervous. "The Davis'."

"What?" Ayako said, spinning to stare at her, "You don't mean-"

"No, no, not _him_," Mai confirmed, "His parents, they were always so sweet when they would visit the office, you know after he returned from England, I had to invite them."

Ayako nodded understandingly. "As long as he's not here... Who else has already arrived?" she said, changing subject.

Mai smiled. "Yasu got here this morning, and Madoka and Lin are coming tonight."

Ayako smiled and looked up at the house the wedding would take place in. "Well you're certainly not marrying someone poor Mai, this house is amazing, and huge."

Mai looked over at Natsume's villa. It was very big, almost as big as....

"Doesn't it just remind you of the old days? When we'd only get in to houses like these if we were on a case?" Mai said with a laugh.

Ayako put an arm around the girl's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her, "Yeah. The good old days."

"Ayako!" Monk shouted angrily from the car. "What is with you and clothes!"

Mai and Ayako turned only to find a suitcase ridden Monk who was practically tipping over from the weight of his girlfriends luggage.

"You can never be too careful Hun, like I always say, better to take too many than not enough." Ayako recited.

"We're here for five days!" Monk said with difficulty, "How could you wear all of this in five days!!"

Mai laughed as Monk finally fell backwards, suitcases tumbling over him in a heap.

Ayako, spurred on by Mai's happiness, caught his eye and smirked, "Watch me."

*******

Mai turned around and looked up the driveway, ignoring the fighting couple. "Where did Natsume go?"

*******

The day had gone by in a flurry of greetings and introductions for Mai. Yasu had locked himself in the library and was reading with such vigor Mai was afraid to disturb him. Monk and Ayako had taken to arguing over her suitcases in their guestroom and she hadn't heard from them since. Which wasn't a good sign considering they had either killed each other or.... Mai didn't want to picture it.

More importantly Natsume kept running off. She'd found him on the terrace earlier, staring at the sky, and she'd wrapped her arms around his back and smiled. Trying to cheer him up.

"Do you think we can pull it off Mai?" he'd asked distantly.

Mai frowned, "We can only hope for the best."

She put her head in her hands as she sat in the car, waiting for Natsume so they could pick up Madoka and Lin. Suddenly she shrieked, Ayako had just appeared in the passenger side window.

Relieved Mai placed a hand over her heart. "Ayako you just scared me half to death!"

"Get out." Ayako ordered, opening the door and gesturing for Mai to leave.

"W-Why?" Mai stuttered.

"Because Monk and I will pick up Madoka, we'll even bring Natsume with us, just go take a break!" Ayako said, practically hauling the small girl from the car.

Mai looked at her strangely. "Um, okay. Tell Madoka and Lin I said 'Hi'!"

She crossed her arms across her chest as Monk and Ayako scrambled in to the car. Sneaking up behind her Natsume gave her a peck on the cheek and got in the car as well.

"Bye guys." Mai said with a frown.

Then she sighed, 'I guess I'll have to entertain Natsume's family by myself now.'

*******

Ayako snuck a peek at Natsume who was distant as ever in the backseat. She sighed at the uncanny resemblance to Naru and then turned to Monk.

"She's bringing a _guest_, you know." Ayako whispered. "That's why Mai isn't coming with us. It's a surprise."

Monk eyes widened, "Madoka actually dragged him here?"

She nodded conspiringly and Monk smiled, "Aw man this is gonna be great!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two talking about?" Natsume asked indifferently.

"All in good time my dear Natsume, all in good time." Ayako said with a chilling laugh.

Monk frowned at her and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ayako, you do know that that was not cool at all."

*******

Stepping off of the ferry Madoka smiled at the fresh sea air. It was warm for May and sunny after the sun showers earlier in the day. Everything was wet and cool.

Lin stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his wedding ring reflecting light in her eyes.

They had been married now, for a year and a half.

"He's not coming out." Lin confirmed to his wife.

Madoka pouted and rushed back on to the upper deck of the ferry. She grabbed his hand and pulled but all of her brute strength couldn't force him to do anything.

"I'm not going Madoka." Naru insisted, "Mai is grown enough to make her own decisions."

Madoka glared at him, "And your grown up enough to make yours! Be brave for once in your life Naru! Admit that you love her."

Naru looked at her and sighed, his entire being defeated. "I'm brave," he said stubbornly.

"Courage and bravery are two different things." Madoka recited. "Courage is acting without fear, bravery is being afraid but acting all the same."

Naru narrowed his eyes at her, his fists shaking at his sides only slightly. He was mad. Mad at everything that had happened to him, to Mai, and to Gene.

Mad that he couldn't admit something so simple as love but he could send a grown man flying in to a wall with a single thought.

Mad that Madoka could tell, even without being told, that he was simply afraid of telling Mai he loved her. After all of this time he was afraid, and he just couldn't do it.

Finally Naru looked back up at Madoka and gave in, as he always seemed to be doing these days.

"Fine, I'll go, but on one condition."

*******

"Madoka!" Ayako greeted as the woman skipped off the ferry. Ayako and Monk had arrived moments before and Lin had filled them in on the 'situation.'

"He's coming, just cold feet you see." she smiled.

Silently all four adults watched as their former boss walked off of the boat and headed towards them. He held his head as high as ever and when he stood in front of Ayako and Monk he smirked at their expressions.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Monk said dramatically, "Naru-"

Ayako slapped him and pointed towards the car. Natsume stood staring at them, his eyes narrowed but intrigued. He was curious, and he knew about Naru. Mai had told him all about her SPR days, he knew exactly who 'Naru' would be, and Ayako wasn't so sure he would like Naru at his wedding.

"Narumi!" Monk corrected himself. "Good to see ya!"

Naru, however, wasn't looking at Monk nor at Ayako or the others. He was looking past them at the young man leaning against the car.

He was Naru's age with scruffy black hair and brown eyes. He didn't seem intimidating with his thin toned muscles and tall stature but appearances could be deceiving.

"Who is that?" Naru asked briskly.

The others turned to look and sighed all at once.

"That," Monk explained, "Is Natsume Izumi, Mai's fiancé."

*******

Squishing in between Ayako and Monk in the backseat was no problem for Madoka. She was only worried about Naru who was seated between the driver and the shotgun. Natsume and Lin. Fortunately there was no fighting...yet.

'These three men could win a no speaking contest hands down.' Madoka thought sarcastically as Naru refused to acknowledge the curious Natsume.

Suddenly remembering something Madoka turned to Ayako and whispered, "I just remembered Naru set one condition about coming!"

"What?" Ayako frowned, "'I have to wear black to the wedding', or 'only if Mai makes me tea?'"

Madoka sighed, "I wish it were that simple. He...doesn't want to see Mai, at least before the wedding. He doesn't want to upset her."

Ayako groaned. "This could be a problem."

* * *

**Reviews: (Thank you for your kind reviews!)**

**ursecretlover: Don't worry he will. You pretty much read my mind! ;P**

**Emina 105: Here's an update!! I updated as fast as I could!**

**TheGoldenChick: Thanks for wanting to read it! I wasn't sure many would. I'll update super fast, promise :)**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! OR I'LL SICK NARU ON YOU!!!**

**

* * *

**


	3. Day 1: Tea

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for the wait, my family and I went away for the weekend, but here is an update!! And good news I'm almost done writing this sotry so chapters will be coming up faster!!

PS. Thank you to all of you reviewers! 6 reviews, you guys rock!!

* * *

day 1

May 3

Tea

* * *

Mai rushed outside to greet Madoka and Lin, freshly washed hair strewn behind her as she ran for the car. She didn't glance at Natsume, or who was with him, she had eyes only for Madoka and hugged her tightly before she was even halfway out of the car.

"Madoka! I haven't seen you since....your wedding." Mai said, suddenly reluctant. Madoka put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the car.

"I know I've missed you Mai, and look at you! Your so pretty, this island rubs off well on you!" Madoka complimented.

"T-Thank you." Mai said with a blush. "I guess its all the sun I've been getting."

"Where are you taking me!" Mai heard suddenly. Madoka and herself spun around only to witness Ayako dragging Monk up the stairs by his earlobe.

"To unpack you dimwit." Ayako said calmly. "Now come on!"

Mai laughed. "Those two are good together."

Grinning Madoka glanced over at the car where Natsume had begun questioning an annoyed looking Naru. "Speaking of good together look at-"

But as soon as Madoka turned to point at Naru he had disappeared. Natsume stood by the car looking unfazed by his sudden disappearance.

"Natsume?" Mai asked, "So many people have been saying we look good together, it's making me nervous."

"Wedding jitters?" Madoka winked. "I know just what you should do."

*******

The car pulled to a stop in the driveway and Naru couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The villa....looked very familiar.

"So Narumi how do you know Mai?" Natsume asked, although he seemed amused while asking it.

"I'm a friend from high school." Naru answered calmly, exiting after Lin.

"Did you know her well?" Natsume smirked.

Naru glared at him but his glare didn't seem to affect this young man. Lin walked around Naru and towards Madoka, and Naru stood stiffly, feeling suddenly alone.

"Not really." Naru told the persistent Natsume.

"That's too bad, I was hoping for someone who could give me some more information. You know she's an orphan?" Natsume said with a flash of a smile, "I was just wondering if there was someone she'd really like to see before the wedding."

Naru looked up, happening to glance at Madoka who was talking to a young woman. His attention was suddenly stolen, this woman was taller than Mai, tanner than Mai, she had longer hair and finer features than Mai. She looked positively radiant in a way Naru couldn't describe but this couldn't be _his _Mai.

Then he saw Madoka begin to point and he cursed. With one last glare at Natsume he hid behind a bush at the edge of the driveway only looking back up when he was sure Madoka had gone inside.

What he witnessed then was much worse.

Madoka was hand in hand with Lin, walking back in to the villa. But Mai was.....Mai was running to Natsume a smile spread wide across her face. She reached for his arm and latched herself to his side.

He smiled and ruffled her hair and she stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed.

Naru felt sick to his stomach, like someone had just punched him in the gut, leaving him winded and helpless.

'Don't kiss him Mai.' he thought suddenly, 'Don't you dare.'

But Mai was two steps ahead of him, she looked up and Natsume stared down at her. Their eyes never leaving each others faces, and then...Naru looked away.

He was sick of watching her through the hedges just because he was afraid. He stood up, hands clenched in to fists, and spun around, her name on his tongue.

He stood there silently for a moment before he composed himself enough to walk back towards the driveway. Mai was gone.

*******

Dinner had come and gone and had left Ayako with a migraine. Natsume had such a big family and there were so many names to learn. She sighed heavily and placed her head down on a pillow. Monk was by the window pacing back and forth.

"Would you quit it." she snapped. "I have enough of a headache without you walking back and forth and back and forth and back-"

"Fine." he said without argument. And he stood in front of the window as if he were actually planning something. "There are four more days until the wedding, Ayako, you do remember why we're here?"

Ayako sighed and got off the bed. Crossing her arms she walked over to him steadily.

"Of course I do. Yasu knows, Masako and John know, we all know. We're here to make sure Mai doesn't marry Natsume." Ayako said firmly.

"But how are we going to do that? She looks so happy Ayako, I don't know if this is such a good...." Monk led off and groaned. "What are we doing?"

Ayako put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her confusedly. "We're helping out friend. We can't let her marry a guy she met three months ago, it doesn't matter how nice he is, she's throwing away her life!"

"I know." Monk said, looking unconvinced. "It was just pure luck Madoka snuck Naru in. It's a good thing she called to let us know. Maybe him being here will sway Mai's decision."

Ayako smiled, "That's the right attitude!" she said before walking away.

"Where are you going!" Monk demanded, "We were having a moment."

"I know." Ayako agreed, looking let down, "All of this sappy stuff is getting to me. I think I'll get some air."

*******

"_I'll be right back Mai, promise." Natsume said with a gorgeous smile._

"_I'll be waiting!" she nodded._

Now she wasn't quite so sure why she let him out on his own. He still barely knew the place, considering he hadn't been here in years. She heard the kettle boiling and ran in toward the kitchen.

Dutifully she put her phone down as she poured two cups of tea and then picked up hers with relish, drinking it all down in an instant. With a sigh she stared at the other cup. She'd always made two cups, never one, not since she'd met Naru.

Always two.

'_Make some tea!' Madoka had said. 'That will take the edge off of the wedding.'_

But she hadn't had tea since Naru and she hadn't planned to start, again, now.

She ran her hands through her hair, scolding herself for thinking about him while she should be thinking about her plan.

Well...Madoka's plan really. Lin, Madoka and Natsume were quite the schemers, but Natsume's frequent disappearances were worrying his 'family.' She sat for a moment in thought before getting up and walking back in to the living room, once again playing host to the guests she barely knew.

Shivering in the door between the kitchen and the living room she frowned, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

*******

Naru watched her as she poured two cups of tea, most likely for herself and 'Natsume' that fool she intended to marry.

He was hidden under the window pane and when he stood up he could see her clearly. He studied her closely as she downed her tea in an instant and placed her own cup in the sink.

She frowned, her nose wrinkled in the process, as she stared at the extra cup. With a shake of her head and a brief shiver she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Naru couldn't believe his luck. He opened the sliding door to the kitchen and walked inside, unable to shake the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him, he made his way to the counter.

Looking back and forth as if someone could be spying on him he savored Mai's tea with every fiber of his being. He'd never drunk tea so slowly before, and he knew why. He hadn't tasted her tea in a year and a half and he'd never thought he would again.

Madoka's was alright, a little too watered down but still sweet and warm. His tea was downright pitiful and too horrible to be considered a pick-me-up. But Mai's tea was perfect. Somehow bitter and sweet at the exact same time, if was lukewarm and smooth on his throat. It relaxed him.

Suddenly the kitchen door slammed open and Naru jumped, almost dropping his tea cup, as Madoka jogged towards him. Her face was red and worried and she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him from the room through a different door and up a set of stairs.

"Madoka, let go." Naru ordered, but she didn't comply.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and pulled his hand from hers as she finally locked him inside a bedroom that looked like she and Lin were using. She placed her back up against the door and sighed as she slid to the floor.

"Madoka? What's wrong?" Naru asked her, carefully.

Madoka looked up at him with anxious eyes, as if an unseen predicament had somehow ruined her plans. She opened her lips and croaked, barely loud enough for him to understand, "Your parents are here."

*******

Mai looked from Luella to Martin Davis in confusion. They looked like they were dressed for a funeral. All in black and Luella was even wearing a black veil.

"You do know I'm getting married right? Or has someone in your family died?" Mai offered, worriedly.

Luella shook her head sadly, waving a black handkerchief in front of her face. She blew loudly in to it and then proceeded to burst in to tears.

"Mrs. Davis are you okay?" Mai asked nervously.

Martin shook his head at Mai, presumably upset.

"No, Mai, we have been...robbed. We are definitely not 'okay.'" Luella said dramatically.

"Of what?" Mai said, feeling terrible, "Did your luggage arrive okay, I can-" but Mai was cut off from her worried rant by a hand on her shoulder. Luella placed both hands on the girl's fragile frame and then looked at her straight through her veil.

"You are being robbed from us Mai. Robbed, it's a tragedy, really!" Luella insisted, "Why my foolish son didn't propose to you first is beyond me! I wanted grandchildren before I turned one hundred! That stupid boy!"

Mai, understandably, was shocked. The Davis' were this upset because Mai hadn't married...Naru?

'Well he never loved me anyway.' Mai thought with a sigh, 'He made that clear enough a year and a half ago.'

Martin smiled at Mai. "I'm really very sorry about this. She's just mad because you are like a daughter to us and without you able to join our family she's....well..."

"Well what Martin!" Luella accused, "I'm not the only one outraged by this scandal. Noll was such an idiot about his feelings! Mai I'm begging you to forgive him!"

Slowly Mai narrowed her eyes at Luella Davis. She was a woman Mai looked up to, she even considered her to be like a second mother, but she had no idea what she was talking about now. "There's nothing to forgive Mrs. Davis, I'm sorry but I love Natsume."

Mrs. Davis blew in to her handkerchief, still undeniably upset. 'They look like someone's died.' Mai thought.

Quietly she snuck away from them and made her way over to Natsume's family. In the living room she heard a familiar ring tone coming from the kitchen. Eyes widening she realized that she'd left her cell-phone on the counter.

She walked back inside the kitchen and picked up her phone, just missing whoever had called her. Stuffing her phone in to her pocket she turned around to leave when she noticed something out of place.

Quietly she walked back over to the sink where instead of her one teacup there were now two.

She picked up the other cup. 'Someone drank the tea,' she thought curiously. 'I wonder who.'

Whoever it was, she inspected, had left no tea behind. It was as if it had been meticulously drunk clean.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Emi-Stella: Thanks for the amazing advice, I've been convinced my writings been missing something lately and I think you hit the nail on the head. I tend to keep things short and sweet and then dramatically explain every single emotion that comes in to play, and unfortunately I didn't have time to edit this chapter. I'll be sure to look for shorter sentences in future chapters though and take your advice!!! Thank you so much and please review again with more amazing tips !! :)**

**fandemanga51: Thank you so much and you such a good intuition. There is going to be somethings at the wedding but I can't tell you about it yet :P. Your English is amazing by the way, I'm in a French class and I find it very hard to learn but you make it look so easy to learn another language!!! :)**

**Kaydreams: Yes that condition will have to go. Thank you and keep reviewing!!**

**Kittie80: I updated as fast as I could and here it is. Thank you for reviewing!!**

**Emina105: LOL I'll still give you a Naru don't worry :) Thank you and keep reviewing!!**

**flamegirl5500: There is something behind that wedding...Thanks for your review and thank you for reviewing!!**

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON!!! :)_**


	4. Day 2: Plans

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_OOOOOOOOOH, check out my new story **Family Pains**!!!! I'll love you :)_

* * *

day 2

May 4

Plans

* * *

That morning Masako and John arrived.

Mai ran out to greet them while Natsume waited by the door, watching her as she threw her arms around the happy couple, smiling widely.

"Now everyone's here!" she exclaimed happily, "And Masako you look so different!"

Masako smiled, understandably complimented. She held John's hand firmly as Mai inspected her.

"Without a kimono you looked even thinner but you've gotten taller!" Mai said excitedly.

"Indeed, that's what happens when you disappear for almost two years." Masako scolded. "You should have visited."

Mai could only smile, she had never expected to be smiling with Masako or being even more than enemies, being friends was unexpected, and Mai was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Hello John!" she greeted the priest. "You look taller as well. I think I'm the only one who hasn't grown!"

John smiled and said, "You know it could just be that you've shrunk."

Mai laughed and smiled, looking up only to say, "John, when did you get so funny?"

Leaning towards Masako John whispered in her ear, "You know, I didn't think it was _that _funny."

But Mai was doubled over in laughter.

Masako whispered back, "It wasn't."

*******

"Don't tell me _that's _our wedding present?" Mai groaned as Yasu dragged a twelve inch textbook in to the living room.

Currently Masako, Lin, Ayako, Monk, John and Madoka were seated on the couches. Along with Mai, of course.

"No!" Yasu insisted, "That textbook is coming in the mail, this is something I found upstairs."

"Yasu I think our next order of business is to find you a girlfriend," Monk exclaimed, "What would you say to taking Ayako off my back, huh?"

"Jerk." Ayako said, slapping Bou-san off the head.

"Ha ha, this is serious." Yasu said, flipping through the pages, "According to this history book this house has never been bought by someone named Izumi."

Madoka ran forward slapping the book shut and sitting on it with a prudent look on her face. "That's just nosy Yasu." she exclaimed.

"I agree, come on Madoka I'll help you take this book back to the library." Lin said calmly. With one arm he lifted up the book Yasu had been struggling with and walked out of the room.

"Mai." Ayako said shrewdly as she noticed the young girl trying to escape the room.

"What?" Mai asked as innocently as possible.

"Don't you 'what' me! What's going on? Does Natsume own this house or not?" Ayako demanded.

"Of course he does, he's lived here since he was a little kid." Mai informed them.

"But Mai, this house was bought only a few years ago by a major corporation in Europe." Yasu said confidently. "How could he-"

"Okay!" Mai said, waving her hands, "His family had a few problems and his father's company bought the house so that they wouldn't have to leave. Does that satisfy you?"

But it didn't, every occupant in the room was giving her a sad, strange look and it was all Mai could do to close the door tightly behind her as she left.

"Why was she lying?" Monk asked, as soon as she was gone.

"You noticed it as well?" Masako said in confusion, "She can't lie at all."

Yasu sighed and sat next to Monk and Ayako on the couch.

"She may not be able to lie," he said, "But she may have a reason for it."

"What do you mean?" John asked, bewildered as to why Mai would have to lie to her friends.

Looking at his hands Yasu seemed to ponder something and then he looked up, "This house and everything in it belongs to the English branch of Shibuya Psychic Research. Martin Davis' company."

Monk jumped up, practically falling over. "No way, you mean to say that this is Naru's house?!"

Yasu nodded. "Yes and No. It belongs to SPR, not necessarily to the Davis'. But whoever 'Natsume Izumi' is we know two things about him. 1, he's up to something and 2, he's somehow related to SPR."

*******

Gene hadn't communicated with Naru since Madoka's wedding but just in case the narcissist gave it a try.

'Gene, can you hear me? Are you there?' Naru asked, before sighing.

He was locked in Madoka's room, sitting up, bored and angry on her bed. Every time someone tried to come in the room, be it a maid or one of his friends he'd glared at them so hard they'd run away.

Mai's tea, while refreshing and delicious, had only left him wanting more. He ran his hands through his hair.

'Gene, I-'

"Thinking hard are we?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Natsume. What are you doing here?" Naru asked indifferently.

The boy seemed unfazed at Naru's attempts to glare at him, even amused at Naru's struggle.

"I'm here to ask you if you'd like your own room. Madoka's is a little crowded." Natsume said politely.

"No thanks." Naru said plainly, not wanting to risk running in to Mai. "Why don't you go play with your fiancée and stop butting in to people business?"

"Harsh." Natsume said with a smile, he was sure he'd never met this boy before, but to Naru he was unbearably familiar.

Without a response Natsume wandered further in to the room, inspecting the desk and furniture as if he had never explored his own home. A mirror lay on the nightstand, it was unremarkable and the only exceptional quality about it was the fine silver handle with a simple engraving carved in to the handle.

Naru's heart leapt, the engraving on the mirror wasn't 'Narumi' or any other silly name Monk could give him. It had been a gift from his mother and it said, 'With all my love to Oliver Davis.'

Natsume didn't seem exceptionally surprised, even though Naru was sure he'd read the inscription. If Naru didn't know any better he'd even say the boy looked saddened.

"You like looking at your own reflection I see." Natsume laughed suddenly. "I wonder why anyone hasn't thought of calling you Naru, you know for Narcissist. In fact that's what I'll call you, Noll."

Naru looked at him suddenly. "What did you just say?"

Natsume looked surprised. "Naru. What else?"

With a stunned, platonic look Naru watched Natsume exit the room then he realized something. 'If that idiot goes blabbering to Mai that 'Naru's' here, I am so ruined.'

*******

"He's here." Mai's heart stopped.

"What did you say?" she asked nobody in particular. She'd assumed she was alone but she was usually wrong when it came to those sorts of assumptions.

"I said, he's here. He's been here since yesterday. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if he would leave." the voice explained.

Mai sighed, putting a hand to her head. "Then I guess we accomplished Step 1: Getting the idiot narcissist to attend the wedding."

The voice chuckled. "Are we ready for phase two then?"

Mai smiled, "Yes. This, at least, is the fun part."

* * *

A shorter chapter BUT the long awaited NaruXMai interaction is in the next chapter, AND the truth about what happened A YEAR AND A HALF AGO is also revealed.

Reviewers:

lilcheyannelil: Here's your asap-ed update :)

Ace: Thank you so much, I thought a wedding would throw everyone off :P Oh and the summary was my favorite part because it was ominous and not very detailed so, I hope, noone knew what to expect :)

Emina105: Thank you, I updated as fast as possible!

flamegirl5500: I laughed at Luella too :) I thought she should be overdramatic and she will continue to be. Thank you!

fandemanga51: Thank you so so much!!! I'm glad you can understand it well and that finally someone agrees with me that French is HARD. It gets so messed up in my head and even when I get mostly A's in French class I have no idea how :P I think I'll try reading a few books in French since you said it helped you with English. Oh, and don't worry, next chapter the truth about a year and a half ago is revealed!! Keep reviewing please!!!

Kittie80: I hadn't even thought of him as a stalker until you mentioned it and I laughed so hard when I realized he was :) Naru+Villa+Mai=STALKER. Thank you!!

Melly: I hoped you like this update! Please review again!!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! AND IF YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STORY **FAMILY PAINS**!!


	5. Day 2: Traitor

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ghost Hunt, you would know by now.

A/N: I edited all weekend so be nice and I'll update tomorrow too :)

* * *

day 2

May 4

Traitor

* * *

Mai walked towards the lawn with surprising purpose. She seemed determined and tense and those who passed her pointed and whispered.

Finally she found who she had been looking for. Luella and Martin Davis sat on a blanket in the center of the lawn. Hands intertwined, they watched the sky sadly, as if each passing cloud was another bad omen.

She stomped up behind them, garnering their attention, and then smiled sweetly when they turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon Mai." Luella said simply. Her voice all out of pep.

"Good afternoon." Martin followed.

"Yes, it's good to see you. You see I just heard some very interesting news." Mai shared innocently.

They both looked at her more interestingly now. Their eyes full of curiosity. Mai smiled, she had them.

"It seems that Naru's come for a visit, but he's so shy he won't even leave Madoka's room to say hello." Mai told them, her voice conveying confusion.

Immediately Luella and Martin jumped up, smiles on their faces. "Oh, I'm sorry Mai. We had no idea. We'll go get him for you!" Luella promised. "Be right back!"

And with that the Davis' were racing up the porch steps, barreling upstairs faster than anything Mai had ever seen. She sighed happily her thoughts being drawn away from Naru, Martin and Luella.

"Now where did Natsume go?" she thought aloud, and then she went to find him.

*******

Something was bothering Ayako, she followed Monk as she approached Mai, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something.

"Monk?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said, drawn away from scratching his hair to look at her, "What's up?"

"Did Mai...ever tell us what happened a year and a half ago? I mean, the full story." Ayako pondered.

"Come to think of it, no." Monk said. "Why?"

"Well, while we're trying to force those two together have you ever stopped to think that maybe they don't even have feelings for each other anymore?" Ayako questioned.

Monk sighed, "They do. Trust me. Monk's instinct."

Ayako slapped him upside the head and walked the rest of the distance to Mai before Monk had even felt the pain in his skull dulling.

"Mai, we have something to ask you." Ayako said calmly, forcing the girl to sit on a bench beside her. Mai frowned at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well....the story. What happened at Madoka's wedding? Why did you leave?" Ayako pushed.

Mai sighed and turned away from Ayako and Monk, who had come to sit beside them.

"You don't need to tell her, she's just nosy." Monk said, before being slapped again.

"No, its okay, you should probably know." Mai said truthfully. "Okay, well Naru and I were at the wedding and then the after party began. It was late and I was only 21, Naru offered to drive me home..."

_-_

A year and a half ago...

_It was quiet. Mai tensed and shivered as she sat next to Naru in his car. December had been a cold, icy month, nothing compared to the snow in the months to come. But even so Mai was tense with chill. Her cheeks reddened as Naru reached in front of her to turn on the heater._

"_Idiot, you could have told me you were cold." Naru scolded._

_She smiled at his attempt at caring "I know," she said cheerfully, remembering the condescending looks Masako had given her all night long. But Masako wasn't being driven home by Naru. In fact Masako had never even been this close to him, not really, she had used blackmail, Mai had used charm._

_Mai scratched and fiddled with her dress uncomfortably. Even with her small jacket over it, she still felt exposed and naked. Although she was far from it. With Naru's tux and her long silk dress they could have passed for a couple. Mai blushed fiercely at the thought._

_The drive began long and quiet, the three hour drive to Mai's home from the country seemed to stretch out in front of her. That was until Naru finally spoke up again, this time prodding her to talk, and to fill the car with something other than the whoosh of the heater and flapping of the windshield wipers as they tried to wash away the rain that was freezing to the windows. _

_So Mai talked. Ranting about teachers at the community college she attended. Laughing at her own silly names for obnoxious students. She talked and talked, glancing over at Naru from time to time hoping to see the flicker of a smile on his usually frozen face. And there was._

_As the drive lengthened Mai noticed the car in front of them stop, they were only block or two from her apartment, she screamed as Naru hit the brakes. Just narrowly avoiding a collision and then Mai shrieked as suddenly Naru lost control and the car slid across the street and in to a pole._

_Naru's airbag blew up upon impact and Mai scrambled out of her seat. Shaky and in panic she rushed to the driver's side door and threw it open, struggling to pull Naru out of the car because otherwise they were in the middle of the road and in danger of being run over or killed._

_Finally unbuckled Naru stirred as Mai carefully pulled him out of the seat. _

_Headlights lit up Naru's face as suddenly, from behind, a truck came barreling forward, faster than Mai could do anything about. She clung to Naru, shielding his body with hers._

_Seconds later she heard the crunch of the truck taking out Naru's smaller car. She heard it but she didn't feel any pain. _

_Opening her eyes she noticed Naru lying beside her on the sidewalk, he was passed out and worn. He had thrown them both out of the way, just in time._

_She reached over and took Naru's hand in hers, not wanting him to feel alone. People in the street and on the sidewalk were screaming and rushing forward. Phones were pulled out and the multiple 911 calls were hazy and distant to Mai. She was only focused on the steady beat of her heart and of Naru's hand, firmly held by her own._

_When an ambulance came Mai insisted on staying by his side, but even as they were loading Naru on to the stretcher he didn't wake up. She felt cold and dead inside, as if his eyes would never open again. _

_But they did, two days later Naru awoke to find Mai sitting beside him, her right arm bandaged and bump over her left eye. She held his hand as she slept. No one else was there._

_When she woke up he almost smiled at the expression on her face, relief and embarassment flooded her features and she scrambled to let go of his hand._

"_Oh, Naru I'm so happy you're okay I thought...." she trailed off, thoroughly relieved._

_He stared at her and then glared, "You tried to protect me," he said weakly, "Mai, that was very stupid."_

_She smiled uneasily, "Well Naru I was trying to help, at least we weren't killed."_

"_Yes, because of me we weren't killed Mai. If I hadn't woken up you'd be dead." Naru said icily. "Mai..."_

_She stared at him, perplexed. "What?"_

"_I never want to see you again." Naru said coldly. _

_Then he closed his eyes falling asleep once more, when he opened them again she was gone._

_-_

"Mother let go of me." Naru protested, but his voice didn't affect her. He glared, he struggled and then he gave in. "Mother, please don't do this...again."

Luella Davis only smiled and shook her head, "Naru you're such an idiot, idiot scientist. Really how could you let Mai go?"

Naru glared at the floor, hoping it would somehow respond. Why did had his glares derive so little affect on people these days?

"Naru? Hello, why'd you let Mai go?" his mother demanded yet again, still dragging him throughout the house like she was the owner and he was her pet.

Naru knew the answer to that question, he'd thought about it for a very long time. Every day for the last year and a half. Why'd he let Mai go? That was simple. He'd never expected her to actually leave.

"_I never want to see you again." _his words rung in his head, and he even had a perfectly good explanation for that as well. He'd been scared.

Scared that he could have lost Mai like he'd lost Gene. Scared that, like his empathy of Gene's death, he'd have to watch Mai die as well.

He'd never meant what he'd said, it hadn't even been said out of anger, it had been said out of fear. What Naru had meant to say was, 'I never want to see you in danger again.' or 'I never want to see you scared again.' or even 'I never want to see you hurt again.'

For some reason the fear had sucked the logic out of his announcement and had taken Mai away from him for far too long.

"I have a right to my own actions mother." he said coolly. Refusing to look up as she dragged him along.

That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard Monk's greeting in his ear. He looked up only to find all of SPR sitting on a picnic blanket on the lawn. Everyone except the one person he wanted to see and her fiancé.

"Hello Takegawa." he said, sitting down beside Lin.

"As friendly as ever I see." Monk sighed.

A chorus of greetings echoes out from the excited but not necessarily surprised faces of his coworkers. Masako and John smiled back too innocently. Ayako was refusing to look him in the eye. Yasuhara's face was pressed in a book. His parents were dusting themselves off and Lin and Madoka were staring at each other, apparently communicating without actually speaking.

He closed his eyes for a second to collect himself and then proceeded to ignore the rest of the group. He looked around the lawn where few but not many guests wandered idly. When Ayako took out a portable tea disposer he asked for a cup and she obliged.

One sip told him what he'd already guessed, it was Mai's tea, and somehow from the sideways glances everyone was throwing them, they knew it too.

He looked back over to the doorway only have Monk lean over and whisper, "So have you found Mai yet?" in his ear.

"I am not looking for Ms. Taniyama." Naru said icily. Without even looking at Monk he stood up, done with his tea, "I believe I'll take a walk now."

"Mai's in the garden if you need her!" Masako and Ayako said in chorus. The two girls looked at each other and then shrugged, it was what they were all thinking, hoping and praying. That someway, somehow Naru would take Mai back and this whole wedding would turn out to just be a figment of their imaginations.

"What are you guys up to?" Madoka asked when Naru had gone. She raised her eyebrows looking from Masako to John, to Ayako, Monk and Yasuhara. All five shrugged.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a secret." Yasu pointed out, reaching over his book for a half of a tuna sandwich.

Madoka and Lin sighed, "Just try to stay out of _our _plan okay?"

The others stared at them. "You two have a plan?" Ayako questioned.

Lin looked up, a surprising and slightly devious emotion flickered across his face, making the others stare. "Of course we do, and it's working better than yours."

*******

Naru walked behind the house and sat on a chair in the garden. Mai wasn't here. Of course she wasn't. Naru placed his head in his hands, no longer able to deny that he had been looking for her.

'She's engaged.' he reminded himself. 'She doesn't want to see me. She probably doesn't even feel the same way I do...about her.'

"_I never want to see you again."_

Naru looked up, the words ringing in his ears. His eyes widened and he sat up straight in his seat. As if he were in the office and she had just brought in a cup of tea. She stood a few feet away from him, her hands pressing a flower bud in to the dirt, but she was looking up at him as if he were an apparition.

Her hands began to shake and she took the gloves she'd been wearing off, a shaky smile spreading across her face.

"Naru?" she asked, "Wow, you got taller."

Naru stared back at her, completely in awe of how completely different and completely the same she was. She walked over, standing a foot away from his chair.

He couldn't help it, a smile played across his lips but he didn't show it. He stood up slowly, hands in his pockets and then smirked. "No Mai, you got shorter."

* * *

Reviewers: I'm sorry I have no time to answer all of your reviews right now, but thank you for all of them so so much!!

Thank you to: **iLOVEambMYsis**, **Kittie80**, **lilcheyannelil**, and **flamegirl5500**!!!

Questions and thanks:

**SimplyChristine**: My jaw drops, literally, I have no idea how you fingured it out. You're seriously pschic. Just don't tell anybody!!! :P

**eternaltwilight**: Thank you for the triple threat! I have such a dry sense of humor I'm so glad you think it's funny!!

**fandemanga51**: I hope you liked the past, I just had to make it dramtic, I couldn't help myself :P Thank you for your review!!

**Angelic** **Kitsune**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it :)

-Sorry if I forgot anybody!!!

* * *

_If you have any questions you should probably write them in a review, but you were already going to do that weren't you. :)_


	6. Day 2: Go

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Ghost Hunt.

a/n: Heyya, okay so here it is. Chapter 6. Hope you like it (crosses fingers).

**THIS IS NONOPTIONAL, READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!!**

_okay, kidding, but seriously I have a **HUGE** announcement. I cannot hold in my excitement for posting this story any longer. I've decided to post **a chapter a day**, except for Saturday and Sunday and tomorrow, the only condition is that everyone will try and review faster so I don't have to sit at my computer waiting for reviews!!! Or, like, if you've never reviewed before just say hi! Seriously I just want to post it so you can read the ending which I just **finished**!!! **Eeeeeek** I'm so excited._

Okay you're life is no longer in danger. Read on.

bUT BTW, those of waiting for **Family Pains** to update I'm sry, I'm being anal and waiting for the twentieth review, I'll update Monday review or no review though :)

OKAY, now seriously READ ON.

And don't kill me when ur done -_-"

* * *

May 4

day 2

Go

* * *

He smirked, "No Mai, you got shorter."

Mai's face went completely red, she felt her hands curling in to fists and the old feeling of complete hysteria hit her like a nostalgic wave of emotion.

"Naru!!!" she cried, "You egotistical narcissistic evil man! Haven't you learned not to insult woman in all of the time I've been gone!"

Naru smiled this time and for some reason Mai's breath caught in her throat. She'd never seen Naru's smile, for real, she'd seen Gene smile, she'd even seen pictures of a smiling Naru, but she'd never experienced it herself. "I wasn't aware that there was a woman in my presence."

Mai stood up on her tiptoes, wondering why after her three inch growth spurt she still barely reached his chin, and he stared him in the eye. Or at least looked up in to his eyes with as much menace as she could conjure.

"Do. Not. Push. Me." she warned, pronouncing each word firmly.

Naru took a single finger, without hesitation, and poked her ever so slightly. She flopped back down to her feet, getting annoyed of having to look up even further to see in to his eyes.

He looked at her as if tempting, 'What are you going to do?'

She grinned innocently and then took a step back. "Natsume!" she yelled.

Naru raised his eyebrows and in a few seconds the boy was there, putting an arm around her shoulder and looking down at her satisfied face. "What's wrong Mai?" he asked, not even out of breath.

Naru couldn't even be sure where he'd come from, one moment it had just been Mai, the next _he _was there.

Naru went rigid as Natsume took one hand and squished her cheeks together, making her laugh. She seemed to completely forget that he was even there. He'd come to see her and, unconsciously, to bring her back.

"Oh, Natsume this is Naru... Have you met?" she asked as Natsume only grinned in response.

"Of course we have, I wasn't aware other people called him Naru though, it does seem to fit his name, Narumi." Natsume said playfully.

Mai looked up at him completely confused. "Natsume this isn't 'Narumi' its Naru, you know Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis. _That _Naru."

Naru remained perfectly still as the boy watched him, seemingly unsurprised by this knowledge.

"I must have been....mistaken." Natsume confirmed. He smiled serenely and took Mai's hand in his. The couple stood there under the watchful gaze of Naru.

He looked calm, cool, collected. Inside he was in turmoil, he'd never realized how strong an emotion jealousy was. But he watched Natsume with her and maybe they were meant to be.

"So Naru where have you been hiding? You could have told us you were here so we could bring your meals up, at least." Mai said, under the protective presence of her fiancé.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble." Naru said simply. "I am sorry but I was meant to meet my parents for lunch, I'll have to be going."

"Oh," Mai said, her voice saddened, "See you then."

She watched him leave with a mixture of heartache and relief. She didn't want him to go but she was relieved that their relationship hadn't changed much at all. There was only the awkwardness when Natsume was around and the fighting when he wasn't.

"That was fun." Natsume grinned. Mai stepped away from him smiling an playfully punched him in the side. "Ouch, ow, geez, you really got me."

Mai smiled, "Jerk."

Natsume watched as Naru disappeared as then sighed, "Is step 2 almost complete?"

Mai snorted, "Hardly, but we still have three days until the wedding, it should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Natsume inquired, "Do you have a plan?"

Mai crossed her arms, offended, "Of course I have a plan."

Natsume raised his eyebrows and looked very amused. "Really?"

She nodded, "Get him really jealous and then spend time with him."

Natsume wondered if that could possibly work. Making Naru jealous was easy, making him _really _jealous...

"You know, to do that we may have to...kiss." Natsume contemplated calmly.

Mai blushed until almost her entire face was red, she looked down at her feet and then sighed. "Well that shouldn't be a problem for you since it's not even really _you _I'll be kissing."

Natsume grinned, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, when Naru finds out what's going on he's either going to be really angry or think that you're in love with me."

Mai smiled, "I guess we can only hope for the first one then."

*******

Masako watched Naru with a slightly calm and almost cold expression. He was sitting across the table from her, with the rest of the guests in chairs on either sides of them. He had his hands up on the table, his eyes partially closed and he seemed to be thinking very deeply.

She couldn't comprehend why, after all of this time, Naru was simply giving up this easily. It was obvious he had no intention of going after Mai, unless she did something to make him very worried he probably wanted nothing to do with her ever again.

"Naru," Masako said just loud enough to be heard. John who was sitting next to her watched her closely and she reached her hand over, under the table, and took his in hers squeezing it reassuringly.

Naru looked up, his eyes focused on Masako and John, and kept his cool exterior.

"Yes Ms. Hara." Naru said simply. His eyes warning her of revealing too much.

"You seem troubled, is something..._wrong_?" she asked warningly.

He shook his head softly, strands of black hair falling in to his face.

"Well then I suggest you go speak to Mai, you two must have a lot to catch up on." she said with a flippant nod of the head towards where Mai sat at the head of the table.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer not to speak to Ms. Taniyama while she's with her fiancé." Naru said warningly.

"Why not? You don't have anything nice to say is that it? Or is it that you have nothing but inappropriate things to say to a promised woman?" Masako challenged. She heard John's slightly amused chuckle next to her as Naru glared at her and pushed his chair back so roughly it practically fell over.

Masako watched with satisfaction as Naru strode over, grabbed Mai's arm and dragged her from the room without a single protest from Natsume or anyone else.

"Good job Masako." John whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked over at him, feeling very accomplished.

"All that stubborn man needed was a push." she confirmed, and she laughed with John as Ayako hit Monk. She nodded as Madoka told her about a new case they were considering. She sat quietly as Yasu explained the theory of quantum physics he had studied in college.

And she didn't notice, because she hadn't been looking, that Naru and Mai still hadn't returned.

*******

"Naru why'd you drag me to the kitchen, to tell me to make tea?" Mai demanded, pulling her arm away from his. She rubbed her sore wrist and then looked up at Oliver Davis, the person she thought she'd known better than herself. She'd been very wrong.

Naru was staring at her intensely, his eyes slightly narrowed, focused as if he could see deep in to her soul. They were standing only inches apart, but Mai hardly noticed.

He _had _wanted to ask her something. Masako had only articulated that silent urge by egging him on. He tried to form the words to the question he had had for years, but he couldn't truly ask what he wanted to know. The only way he could think to ask was to get straight to the point.

"Did you really love me, years ago, when I told you, you loved Gene instead?" Naru asked softly, it was a broken question, she had to listen closely to hear and when she did she stared up at him in confusion. She looked at his beautiful azure eyes, his jet black hair, the way his mouth was slightly open after he spoke.

"Of course." she said simply.

"And... Do you still love me?" Naru asked even softer, as if the words were forbidden, which they were. She was engaged and she wasn't meant to love him.

Mai felt tears threatening to spill but she couldn't reach her eyes without brushing against Naru and she didn't want that right now. She didn't think she'd be able to handle any sort of contact with him, he was too addicting, it was hard to explain, like caffeine, alcohol, a drug. She couldn't stay away. Fighting with him filled her with energy and even brushing against him sent sparks flying from her skin.

"Yeah." Mai said softly, wanting to step away, but as she did Naru reached out and brought her closer. Closing the distance between them he hugged her, his hands flat against her back, pressing her body against his.

She reached up awkwardly and hugged him back, and she'd been right, his touch against her skin, even her clothes, sent fiery electric currents racing down her spine. She felt almost dizzy with relief, that he'd finally accepted her.

And then, before he could stop hugging her he whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

Mai pulled away from him, staring up in to his eyes and leading her hands up so that they were tangled in his hair. She pulled his face to hers, and he didn't object as she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

'This is all happening too fast.' Mai thought suddenly, but the truth was she didn't want it to stop. She'd been separated from him for far too long and now that she finally had him back she didn't know what to do with herself.

He'd hurt her.

She'd tried to get revenge.

She'd kissed him.

This was _not _going according to plan.

* * *

Okay, don't worry, they don't make up that easily. :P

* * *

**Another announcement!!! I've started writing another Ghost Hunt fanfic. Sigh, I know.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should post, I've got it like half-way finished.**

_**Title: Daydreams**_

_**Summary: Gene never died, so Naru never went to Japan. So Mai never met Naru, right? Wrong.**_

* * *

_Reviewers:_

_blackwitchkarma: What. The. Heck. I guess my writing is slipping. You must be psychic too!!! You figured almost the entire thing out, don't spill okay :0_

_Angelic Kitsune: Thank you so much!!! I was so happy you liked it!_

_eternaltwilight: Thank you!!! Oh and don't worry, Mai will get plenty to say to Naru at the wedding, trust me. and Natsume, I totally didn't realize he wasn't in that chapter, I missed him too, He's my fav (sorry Naru) ;)_

_Kittie80: I agree. Thanks!!_

_Emi-Stella: Naru is kind of adorable sometimes. Although I think he'd kill anyone that said such a thing outloud. Thank you!_

_Kaydreams: So many plans get tangled in my head ;P Thanks!!_

_flamegirl5500: Thank you!!! I hope you liked the past._

_fandemanga51: Thank you so much!! Naru can be an airhead. Sigh. I hope you liked this chapter._

_SimplyChristine: Thank you for keeping a secret :)_

_Emina105: They would never lock Natsume up!!! Although it is a good idea :)_

_iLOVEambMYsis: Yes I know Naru troubles. Hopefully one day he will change his ways....yeah right. Thank you!! And you've almost figured everything out too!! You can't spill!!!_

_Ayjah: Haha, yes everyone does have a plan. I'm pretty sure that it will all osrt out in the next chapter :)_

* * *

tHANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! aND OF COURSE REVIEW AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU ALL WANT ME TO POST TWO CHAPTERS ON mONDAY!!!


	7. Day 3: Jealousy

No I'm not dead.

My mom took my laptop because she 'can', and I haven't finished my summer homework. Still haven't finished it. Because I need my laptop to do it. Nice going mom.

Besides that I hope you like this chapter. Its one of my favorites if I do say so.

Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, or my laptop apparently because my _mom_ bought it. So, mom, just ruin my childhood why dontcha? _Santa_ gave me that laptop. So there.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: Everyone who _thought_ they knew what was going on and who I told they knew what was going on I have a warning. I changed it! No Natsume is still who you thought he was **but** theres a twist to Mai's plan that will shock you all so keep reading, keep smiling. Luv you!

enjoy.

* * *

May 5

day 3

Jealousy

* * *

Mai reached up and wiped the tears off of her face. She hadn't stopped crying since she'd returned to her bedroom last night. She sniffled and groaned, seeing her puffy face in a mirror by her nightstand.

"How'd it go?" Natsume asked from the balcony. "Did he actually say it?"

Mai nodded a smile flitting across her face. "Yes, he actually did."

Natsume ran forward and hugged her, practically knocking her breath away. He was laughing and smiling, "I never actually thought you could do it, and in a single day, wow you work fast Ms. Taniyama." he teased.

Mai laughed. "Step 2, get the idiot narcissist to admit his true feelings, is complete."

Natsume nodded, walking towards the chair by her nightstand and leaning on it. "Alright so step 3 is?"

Mai smiled ambiguously. "You'll see. This is a good one."

But Natsume only frowned. "How come you never tell me about these plans until they're complete?"

*******

"You kissed her?" Lin asked incredulously.

Naru nodded, still having doubts about telling Lin. "Well, technically speaking, she kissed me."

"But what did you say to prompt this?" Lin asked. Naru stared at him curiously, this was the most emotion he'd seen out of Lin since his wedding day.

"I told her...the truth." Naru admitted.

Just then the door to Naru's guest room slammed open, Madoka ran forward and pulled Naru in to a hug, then proceeded to dance around the room smiling and laughing. "We did it!" she yelled.

"Did what?" Naru asked coldly, from the floor, where she'd dropped him.

"Oh, gosh, Lin can you believe it? Our plan is working!" Madoka sang as she skipped back out of the room.

Naru glared at Lin as he helped himself up. "I suppose you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

Lin sighed and stood to leave, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

*******

"Oh Martin, isn't today simply wonderful?" Luella sighed happily.

Mai stared at the couple in absolute wonder. 'How did they know...What happened?' she thought wondrously. She could tell the Davis' knew, somehow, about her and Naru's moment last night.

1: They were acting 100% happier than they had in two days.

2: They had ditched the funeral wear for a sundress and khaki's.

"Oh, Mai, good morning!" Luella greeted as she and Martin passed.

"Good morning?" Mai said in confusion as the two passed her by.

She stared after them, completely dumfounded, until Ayako spotted her on the porch and dragged her back in to the villa.

"Mai! Your final dress fitting is in ten minutes, Madoka asked me to come and get you." Ayako said forlornly.

"Oh, yeah, right..." Mai said, sighing.

As Ayako dragged the small 23 year old in to Madoka's bedroom, there was one thing on her mind. Could she really follow through with the rest of the plan? After kissing Naru. Admitting their feelings...there was just no way she could do it...

She hadn't expected it to be so easy. She'd thought she'd be begging Naru, kneeling before him, spilling her guts out before he admitted his feelings. The plan, back then, had been foolproof. Now the plan just plain sucked.

"Mai?" Madoka asked, pointing to the stool she was meant to stand on, "Come on, you want to look good for your wedding right?"

'The thing is Madoka.' Mai felt like saying, 'I'm not sure I do.'

*******

"You look beautiful Mai." Ayako said simply. Watching as the young woman before her twirled and smiled furtively.

"Thank you." Mai responded, her voice sounding hollow to everyone's ears but her own.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The woman she had become. The dress hung off of her luxuriously, the fabric clinging and floating in all of the right places. Madoka had picked it out and tailored it to perfection.

"Just one more pin Mai." Madoka said, shaking her head as she pulled the fabric closer together, "It's like you lose more and more weight every time you try it on."

Mai stood still as Madoka fastened the pin in and then simply stood there. Watching herself in the mirror until Madoka and Ayako helped her lift it off.

*******

Naru was being un-Naru-like. He stood on the balcony outside Madoka's room, stealthily hidden behind the curtains, watching as Mai showed her dress off to Ayako and Madoka.

He felt...jealous. He just couldn't explain why. He knew, deep inside, that it was because Mai was marrying Natsume even though she loved himself.

'Is it even possible to love two people?' Naru wondered. But Mai looked distraught and secretive as Madoka pinned some fabric in the back. She didn't look like someone who wanted to get married, she looked like someone who simply wanted to get away.

'Are you caring Noll?' an all too familiar voice echoed inside his head.

Naru's eyes widened.

'Gene?' Naru thought desperately, 'Gene is that you? Where are you, where have you been?'

But he didn't respond, and after a few seconds Naru was left wondering whether it had really been his brother or just a figment of his imagination.

*******

They were eating lunch when Natsume approached them.

Mai, Madoka, Lin, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasu. All spread out across the terrace and having their own conversations.

He didn't stop to talk to any of them, however, he had eyes only for Mai. Naru was walking towards them, across the lawn, and Mai saw what was going to happen before anyone else did.

Natsume sat beside her at the picnic table. He looked her in the eye and whispered, "Don't worry, this will work." then he kissed her.

She closed her eyes, pretending to give in to the kiss. She could feel SPR's gazes on her face and Natsume's. She could hear Monk whispering something about 'PDA' and she heard Ayako slap him.

All was distant and far away because Natsume's lips were not the ones she wanted to feel and time slowed down under his touch.

When they finally broke apart Mai watched him, tears threatening her brown eyes. She glanced over to where Naru had been approaching, but no one was there.

*******

'That's not the sound of my heart being torn apart.' Naru convinced himself. 'It's the wind.'

He stared out from his perch, sitting in a tall, wide birch tree. The bark scraping his back didn't affect him. He seemed indifferent, impartial to everything around him. He couldn't even comprehend what it had felt like to see Mai kiss that...guy.

One moment he'd been walking over to Mai, to request tea and bicker, like they always had. He'd been, needless to say, happy at the prospect of being near her again. Maybe of even taking her back with him.

But then _he'd _kissed her and Naru's had felt the ground open up underneath him and swallow him up.

'I'm not jealous...' Naru thought, unconvincingly. 'I'm just suspicious, of Natsume Izumi.'

* * *

Yeah Naru riiiiiiight.

* * *

Reviews: (Did I mention how much I love you guys?)

King Me: I'll update soon, promise :)

Ace: Oh this definitely complicated the PLAN, wait until you find out what it is :)

Angelic Kitsune: Hope this hooked you too! Thank you!!!

eternaltwilight: Natsume's a little confusing in this chapter, hope u still liked it!

Kaydreams: Ooooh you've ALMOST got it figured out, you're very close. Keep reading!

Ayjah: Its definitely love at first fight, ha I just made myself laugh :) Hehehe

ninjapirate6: I agree :)

iLOVEsanMYsis: Believe me, Mai's plan is a little shocking :) Wait patiently!

Emina105: I hope you understand soon. Actually, it will be explained soon so keep reading!!! :)

fandemanga51: I agree 100% with everything you said, and your guessing is pretty good too, there's just a little detail your missing. Keep reading!

blackwitchkarma: I luved your evil laugh :) And your guesses are almost spot on! Keep guessing, hope you liked this turn of events.

Emi-Stella: Thank you! And especially for Daydreams because I think it will be even better than this, but that's just me. Anywayz I completely agree with not guessing, that just makes it so much more surprising. :)

KimberlyRian: Thank you for your review!! I totally wish it was MaixNarus wedding but they still need some serious character development. Anywayz you're partly correct. Sry about my lack of updates I'll update soon, promise!!

* * *

Review or I'll kill off Madoka. Hehe, kidding. But seriously I think she'd kill me first so no worries :]


	8. Day 3: Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

PLEASE READ: To clarify, this chapter is _supposed_ to confuse you. Also, no, Naru is **not** going to marry Mai in Natsume's place. I'm hoping the ending will quite surprise you actually.

Enjoy.

* * *

May 5

day 3

Lies

* * *

Masako stared at Mrs. Davis incredulously. Her eyes were widened slightly and her entire body radiated shock.

"What do you mean this is _your _villa?" Masako asked Mrs. Davis.

The two were alone in the driveway watching some of the younger Izumi relatives play kickball.

Luella looked over at the young medium, slightly baffled herself. "You mean you didn't know?"

Masako shook her head. Even though the girl had known that the villa was connected to SPR, maybe even owned by the company, she'd had no idea that this was the Davis' private vacation home. "We were all told it was Natsume's villa. It even said so on the wedding invitation."

Luella Davis frowned in confusion. Clearly she'd had no knowledge of this, "About a month ago Madoka and Mai asked to use the villa for the wedding. We used to take Naru and Gene here when they were children, but we haven't used it in years, so I agreed."

Masako stood still, Yasuhara's revelation ringing in her ears. _"Whoever Natsume is he's connected with SPR." "This house was bought by England's branch of SPR."_

And Madoka's insistence that it was nosy to pry.

"Excuse me." Masako mumbled to Luella and then she stumbled back inside the house. 'They have some explaining to do.'

*******

Yasuhara stood in front of Masako, the others spread out around himself. They were waiting for this development to sink in.

"This...is...Naru's house?" Ayako managed to say wondrously. "This whole predicament is beginning to make absolutely no sense."

John and Monk remained speechless, much to Yasuhara's chagrin, now he'd have to make a plan himself. Not that plans weren't his forte but they didn't always work out the way he'd planned.

Yasu frowned placing a hand on his chin. He nodded slowly to himself as a more than sufficient battle plan began to form in his head.

Hopefully nothing would go wrong...because what could?

*******

"The wedding rehearsal's tonight." Madoka reminded Mai. The girl only nodded, she hadn't spoken since lunch and she didn't plan on saying much besides 'I do.' "You'll need to perk up before then or I'll get Natsume!"

Mai twitched, uncommon for her, turning slowly she noticed Madoka giving her the most supportive of looks.

"Don't worry Mai, everything will work out." she promised. "Naru's really getting jealous now."

'Yeah,' Mai thought, 'He's been avoiding me all afternoon. Is this what I wanted? Revenge? Or did I just want him back?'

The girl shook her head, forcing her eyes open so that she couldn't succumb to tears.

"Hun," Madoka said, putting her hands on the girls shoulders. But Mai shrugged her off.

"Your plans working Madoka, I hope you're happy." Mai said, crossing her arms across her chest.

She felt bad taking it out on Madoka, who had worked so hard for this. She'd even come up with the four step plan. Four steps to exacting her revenge on Naru. Revenge for breaking her heart...

The third had gone perfectly. 'Getting Naru the narcissist completely and utterly jealous.'

But she hadn't wanted to kiss Natsume, she'd wanted to kiss Naru. She wanted to make tea for him. To hug him. To hold him. To fight with him. To solve cases with him.

Not revenge.

She'd missed him and she wanted him back.

But at the time, when she'd asked for Madoka's help, having him back had been the last thing on her mind. She'd wanted to show him she was strong enough on her own. She'd wanted to find someone else and be happy and rub it in his face, all while watching him suffer.

She had had to show him that she was moving on and how had she done that? A fake wedding. She was pretending to marry 'Natsume' to make Naru jealous.

But it wasn't that simple, because she did love Natsume. Maybe not as much as she loved Naru, but she didn't want to hurt him in the end. She wasn't marrying 'Natsume' but she had no intention of dumping Natsume.

Mai sighed.

Madoka, Lin and 'Natsume' were planning the fake wedding.

Natsume believed she was really marrying him.

Masako, John, Monk, Ayako, and Yasuhara were attempting to sabotage her wedding.

And the Davis' were trying to get her to marry their son.

Just what had she gotten herself in to?

*******

"Hey there stranger." Natsume smiled up at Naru.

"Why aren't you with Mai?" Naru responded coldly, it was quite unlike him to be unkind to someone he hardly knew. But this was someone Mai knew and Naru couldn't say that he approved of their relationship.

But since when did Mai need his approval to do anything? It had never stopped her before.

"Mai's a big girl, she can be alone for a few minutes. Besides she's getting ready for the rehearsal. You coming?" Natsume asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Why should I? I'm leaving tomorrow, I won't be here for the wedding." Naru said casually but Natsume practically leapt at him.

One second Naru was sitting on his branch alone, the next Natsume was beside him, poking him in the shoulder, pestering him uncannily.

"You can't leave a day before the wedding!" Natsume insisted.

"Why not?" Naru felt obliged to ask. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Just like Mai."

Natsume frowned at the young man. "I don't think Mai would want you to leave."

Naru stared at him for a moment. "Shouldn't you be happy? I'm leaving, you'll have Mai all to yourself."

Natsume shrugged. "I'm not the jealous type."

Naru gripped the bark of the branch willing himself not to fall. This guy was so familiar. Everything he did and everything he said reminded him of... But _that _was impossible.

"Oh and Naru?" Natsume said as he lithely jumped down from the tree.

Naru didn't respond but Natsume answered all the same. "All of the ferry's off of the island don't run for another three days. Some weird kind of holiday I guess, but isn't that great, you'll have to stay for the wedding."

Naru felt a glare coming on, but before he could act on it, Natsume was gone.

*******

Mai stared at the priest and John stared back. He looked curious, not suspicious or angry, like Ayako and the others were. John wasn't capable of anger, at least Mai didn't think so, so he was curious but nothing else.

They were in the back of the house, chairs were set up for the guests and an archway was decorated and stood over the bride and groom.

She and Natsume stood at the front of the group, all eyes on them, and Mai wondered what it would feel like when she could do this for _real_. And not for some silly revenge.

"I'm just a stand in, but I'll have to do." John smiled uncomfortably.

Ayako and Masako glared at her back from where they stood with the other bridesmaids. Madoka, who was the self-appointed maid of honor only patted her shoulder, beaming proudly.

Mai could tell her thoughts were somewhere along the line of 'Its working. It's working. It's working. Its working. Its working!'

But it wasn't, because Naru was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Okay guys, I was so happy for so many reviews that I updated early. Unfortunately the only downside to this is that I can't respond to your wonderful reviews yet! I will next chapter, promise.

Family Pains will be updates in the next 24 hours :)

AND, if **Mai** is reading this, the reviewer not the character, I loved all of your questions and critiques and I will answer all of them in my next update! Thank you for reviewing every chapter thus far.

-Keep smiling, keep reviewing :)


	9. Day 4: Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I recommend listening to _Helena_ by 'My Chemical Romance', maybe not with this chapter but it kinda goes along with the story.

* * *

May 6

day 4

Closer

* * *

Mai woke up with a yawn, her eyes felt itchy but that was probably because she'd cried herself to sleep. She walked over towards her nightstand, sighing as she noted that, yes, she did have red puffy eyes and no, make-up would most likely not hide it at all. She tried anyway and in ten minutes time Mai was staring at a less red but still swollen-eyed version of herself in the mirror.

Pushing herself away from her reflection she went to get dressed for the day. All of the major wedding preparations were done and Madoka had left the day before her 'wedding' for relaxation. But Mai was hardly relaxed. She had a checklist for today with only one task on it.

1: Spend time with Narcissus.

* * *

He couldn't be sure but Naru was almost positive he had just slept in a tree. It hadn't been comfortable and walking in to the house was bothering his back, but he hadn't fallen and that was what had surprised him the most.

He had left the tree, of course, since Natsume's visit. He'd had--stolen--dinner in the kitchen, changed his clothes and snuck a peak at the wedding rehearsal. From his perch in the tree he could see almost everything going on in the house, and now, walking back towards his guest room, he felt uneasy not knowing who could approach and especially whether he wanted to be approached by them.

He turned a corner, careful not to make a sound but his efforts were futile. Standing with her back against the door, looking less than cheerful, stood Mai.

She looked up as he approached and her eyes softened.

"Where were you all night?" Mai scolded.

Naru frowned. "Why you weren't waiting were you?"

Taking a step away Mai blushed and crossed her arms. "Of course not!"

"Of course not." Naru reiterated and reached past her to open the door to his room. For a brief moment her skin met his and they froze for an instant that was over before it had begun.

"Naru..." Mai said slowly.

"Yes Mai."

"Would you like to...go to town with me today?" she asked with a smile.

He blinked, his version of complete astonishment, and then before Mai could change her mind he nodded and left her in the hall so that he could change his clothes.

* * *

"You're going to town?" Natsume confirmed with Mai and Naru who were looking embarrassed about having to check with Natsume that this was okay.

'Imagine Naru, embarrassed.' Natsume inwardly chuckled.

"I just need to pick up a few things and then I thought I'd go the bookstore, go food shopping. That kind of stuff." she rambled.

Natsume nodded, fumbling in his pockets for something.

"Here take these." he said, handing her his car keys and a folded square of paper.

She took the car keys, smiling because he'd lent her his Jeep, his baby, his favorite, and first, car in the world. Then she proceeded to unfold the paper.

Once. Twice. Three times she unfolded but it was bigger than she had imagined. The list was long and organized according to 'most vital' and 'knick-knacks.' She practically cried.

"You want us to pick up all of this stuff as well?" she whined. Natsume reached forward and shook her hair playfully.

"Just take as long as you need." he smiled suggestively, and before Naru could insist on knowing what he'd meant, he was gone.

* * *

Fact: There is nothing weirder than being set up on a 'date' by your fiancé.

* * *

"Ayako?" Monk asked uncomfortably, "Just what are we doing?"

"Just shut up and hold still!" she hissed as she heaved her feet on to his shoulders and looked around.

They were currently looking in through the window of Natsume's bedroom, where said young man was having a 'suspicious' conversation with Madoka and Lin. Natsume said something and the other two laughed, Ayako listened harder.

"I hope those two will be alright..." Natsume said casually. Madoka and Lin nodded in agreement. "But-ah, at least its working right?"

"Phase four is going well correct?" Lin asked his wife.

Madoka winced a little and scratched her head, "Uh, phase four might take a little longer than we originally thought, you see-"

"Ayako, Monk, what are you doing?" John asked from behind Takegawa. Surprised, Monk spun around, dropping Ayako in the process.

With a shriek and a groan Ayako picked herself up from the bush she had so helpfully landed on. Masako and John stared at her in amusement and it was only seconds later that they had burst out laughing.

Picking the bits of brush from her hair, she turned, to give them a Naru-worthy glare that sufficiently silenced them both.

"If you two are done we all need to meet with Yasu. You know? About his plan." she barked, roughly grabbing Monk she dragged him along with her, as he protested and grumbled, "Can it you filthy Monk!" she screeched.

John and Masako looked at each other in confusion before resigning to follow the quarrelling couple. A few stray giggles emanating from the sight of Ayako's bush laden hair.

* * *

Disclaimer: No actual bushes were harmed in the making of this fan fiction J

* * *

"Naru did you get the-" Mai spun around to face her ex-boss. He was holding two different types of milk, neither of which was right. She sighed pulling the shopping cart out of the cereal aisle and towards the dairy.

"See this is the Whole Milk, its got the red cap and everything." Mai pointed out as she placed it in to the cart.

Skeptically Naru watched her as she expertly maneuvered the cart over towards the tea section. Skipping over coffee and hot chocolate she grabbed a package of white tea, knowing that it was his favorite.

"You're very good at shopping you know." Naru said, coming up behind her, "Impressive for one with such little intelligence."

Massaging her temples Mai sighed in heartbreaking self-pity. 'You wanted this.' she reminded herself, 'You wanted him.'

"Stop belittling my intelligence you egoist!" she sufficed to point out. "Oh and stop insulting me just to make yourself feel more comfortable with the situation!"

Naru blinked.

Mai smirked. "You insulted me in the car, at the dry cleaners, the florists, and now here. If you can't just say what you want because you don't want to ruin your image then don't say anything at all. A 'you're good at shopping' would have done quite nicely."

Naru narrowed his eyes on her. Wondering where she could have possibly attained such wisdom and straight-forwardness in a year and a half.

"Fine, I'll be completely honest then." Naru said emotionlessly, but when he looked Mai in the eye she could many more emotions than he was willing to show. "Do you love Natsume more than me?"

* * *

_You will never believe what happened to me so I won't even try to explain. No excuses, I'll update tomorrow. _

_Oh and I am up to my earlobes in homework so I'm not gonna reply to reviews cuz I just don't have enough time._

_Try to review so I can update with peace of mind. _

_I know schools started up again. Try to stay sane._

_Hoped you liked it. Ciao._


	10. Day 4: Decisions

**Disclaimer: Its been disclaimed, several times.**

**Lack of sleep along with longer periods of work and study have made today 'tomorrow' on my screwed up calendar. So technically, if you're going by the three hours of sleep I've gotten this weekend its only been about a day since I last updated. **

**:P**

_"Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head."_

**- "I Miss you" Blink 182**

* * *

May 6

day 4

Decisions

* * *

"What kind of a question is that?" Mai demanded, and with no one to hold her back she poked her finger in to Naru's chest. "Naru, after all this time, honestly? Can't you answer that yourself?"

Looking away from him she began to push the cart away, the rubber wheels shrieking against the linoleum tiles.

"I'm sorry." Naru said with some difficulty.

Appropriately astonished Mai turned around to see Naru, with his arms crossed, and a strange contemplative look on his face.

"I'm sorry if what I said...hurt you. After the accident. If it helps I didn't mean it." Naru admitted emotionlessly.

Mai met his eyes with a smile. "I know."

* * *

Fact: It's a good thing Mai's so understanding.

* * *

"That's your brilliant plan?" Monk said in disbelief, he was staring at the white board Yasu had written on, no one spoke a word.

Tapping his pointer on the board Yasu smiled, "Of course, what do you think?"

Ayako was the first to respond.

"It sucks." she said simply. But Yasu's smile didn't waver.

"If talking to her could change her mind Ayako and Masako would have succeeded by now." John contemplated Yasu's strategy.

"But this isn't just talking!" Yasu insisted, enthusiastically he thrust his pointer at Masako's chest, stopping a fingers width from her skin. "Besides we have our secret weapon right here."

* * *

-_-"

* * *

Laden with bags Naru and Mai walked towards Natsume's black Jeep so that they could deposit their purchases and shop some more. With a groan Mai heaved the bags in to the backseat, breathing heavily as she did so.

Instantaneously Naru's hand was on hers and the weight receded until all she could feel was Naru's skin and the warmth of his touch. She blushed.

"Naru, what are you doing?" she inquired. Secretly disheartened when he let go of her hand.

"Don't take what you can't carry." he reminded her. "I'll take care of this."

With a sigh and nod she leaned against the cold metal of the car while Naru hefted the bags inside. They were in a general parking area for the island's boardwalk. Little shops dotted along the street and straggling civilians window shopped and sipped tea at cafes.

It was peaceful.

"It's been a very long time." Naru said, startling her out of her reverie.

"Since what?" she managed to compose.

"Since we've been alone together."

Embarrassed, she tried to force down the images that kept reappearing in her head. "No, we were alone the other night. In the kitchen."

If Mai wasn't mistaken she could've sworn she saw a faint blush creep across Naru's normally placid features.

"Mai, about the other night..." Naru began, but then a certain dark haired boy caught his eye. "Natsume?"

Mai seemed to jump, startled. "Natsume? Where? He wouldn't be out, would he?"

But there he was, Natsume, walking across the boardwalk like he couldn't even see they were there. He paused, looking out over the ocean and smiled, running a hand through his soft hair.

"Natsume?" Mai said softly, a smile showing up on her face. And Naru stuffed his hands in his pockets, wondering why she never seemed that happy to see him. But she wasn't just happy, she seemed ecstatic, like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Natsume!" Naru called out suddenly, the boy turned to look at him in confusion, "Over here!"

Mai reeled back. "What? Naru don't-"

But Natsume was walking towards them, seemingly confused about this sudden turn of events, and then he saw Mai.

"Mai!" he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you! And uh-" he said, turning to Naru, "Who is this?"

Mai tensed, "Natsume, what are you talking about this is Naru? Remember?"

Natsume stood still in front of them for a moment and then he smiled, "Oh yes, Naru, sorry I really couldn't see your face for a moment. Hey-" he said, leaning in closer, "I didn't know you were so handsome! No wonder Mai-"

Natsume tripped, accidentally, on to the pavement.

"Ouch." he said sorely.

"Oh, Natsume, let me help you up!" Mai said in false concern. "What are you doing here anyway? Were you getting something for the house?"

Natsume met her eyes with suspicion. "Oh yeah, I have to be going. Nice to see... you two."

And with that Natsume walked away, hands in his pockets, like had no connection to the people he had just been talking to. Once or twice he'd turn to look at Mai, but those glances went unnoticed. Naru turned on Mai, suspiciously.

"Mai...." but she turned on him, a smile on her face.

"Never mind him, let's finish our shopping!" she insisted.

"But Mai..." he said more sharply, but she turned, a deadly fire in her eyes.

"Seriously Naru, don't ask."

* * *

"We have to tell them soon or they'll ruin the whole wedding!" Madoka hissed in to Lin's ear. The two were sitting at the dining room table, having lunch with their co-workers.

"I bet you don't know what we're planning do you Lin? Cuz its gonna rock!" Monk said loudly, raising his right fist in to the air.

Ayako whacked him in the head. "Shut up you old goat, you'll give away our plan."

Lin looked from Madoka to Yasu and back to Madoka. He gulped, seriously considering giving away their secret. "Maybe you're right-"

"Ayako! Takegawa! John! Yasuhara! Masako! I haven't seen you all together in ages!" Luella announced as she flamboyantly entered the room. "Madoka, Lin, it's wonderful to see you!"

Martin walked in behind his wife, an amused smile flitting across his face.

"Those two are more excited than I thought they...would.....be." Madoka said, her words falling out with a sudden realization. "Oh no."

Lin and her shared look.

"We're telling Martin and Luella first right?" Lin agreed.

"Because they are _so _up to something." Madoka said with a nod of suspicion.

* * *

Mai licked her vanilla ice cream dejectedly as she and Naru walked down the pier in silence.

"Naru....Naaaaaaruuuuu.........Na-ru....NAR-" but Naru cut her off.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he peered at her over the top of his chocolate waffle cone. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, biting in to her cone.

Naru raised his eyebrows. "I'm always quiet."

She blushed instantaneously. Suddenly very aware of his hand on her skin. "Oh, well yeah, I just thought maybe, you were mad at me?"

With a sigh Naru continued walking, forcing Mai to power walk to catch up, "And why would I be mad at you?"

So surprised by his question Mai tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and felt her entire body hurtling towards the ground. Her ice cream, pushed in to motion by her hands, hit her nose with a crunch.

Her cone smashed on to the pavement as it slipped from her hands.

She closed her eyes but she never fell.

Looking up she met Naru's eyes, his hands held her elbows to prevent her from falling.

It had all happened so fast that Mai was too stunned to speak, she didn't notice as Naru leaned forward until his lips were on hers, and by then it was too late to do anything about it.

She felt weak, melted under the insurmountable power he held over her. Her will torn to shreds by his touch or his very presence.

She cursed herself for sounding so dramatic, for being so caught up in the moment.

She should have been mad at him for what he did to her that night in the hospital. She should never have spoken to him again. But after so long apart, she couldn't stay away.

She had some faint hope, that he might want her too but she knew that it was just a dream. A fantasy.

She pulled away from Naru, who only watched her in confusion. The vanilla ice cream on her face dripped down her neck and on to her shirt. He reached forward to wash it off but she stepped away from him, staring at him with hurt, distant eyes.

'Tomorrow, he won't fight for me. I know Naru. Even if he did love me, even if he truly had feelings for me, he would never compromise a situation for himself. He would never try to win me back. This is all a mistake.' she thought, these feelings transferring through her mind in only an instant. 'I have to marry Natsume. To end this.'

"Mai-"

"I'm getting _married _tomorrow Naru. Its too late for your games." she whispered.

He stopped cold, his entire body freezing over, the warmth that was there seconds ago was gone, replaced by shock.

Before he could stop her Mai spun on her heel and hurtled down the boardwalk, tears washing away the vanilla from her cheeks.

And Naru didn't follow her.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. I'll be updating soon but I'm rewriting several chapters so I'm thinking maybe Monday. **

**Oh and Family Pains, for all those who care, won't be updated until Monday and I'll explain why in the update. Its nuthin bad, no worries.**

**Stay sane.**

**Au revoir.**


	11. Day 4: Dead

Disclaimer: If you still think I own this get your eyes checked.

A/N: wow, this is a BIG update. a part of the mystery is revealed. well kinda....enjoy.

PS. Yes, Mai is being overdramatic, she'll get over it.

* * *

May 6

day 4

Dead

* * *

Vanilla ice cream had dried to Mai's skin. She didn't notice.

In fact, as she threw open the double doors of the Villa, sodden with doubts, and worries, and tears, she hardly noticed anything at all. She especially didn't notice Luella Davis as the older woman strode over to the girl and placed both hands on her shoulders.

_Naru_.

"Mai." Luella said urgently, finally managing to grasp the girl's attention.

Mai looked up at her, her own eyes swimming with tears that had yet to be shed.

"Mai, I know, I know everything." Luella said with a smile. "Madoka told me, she said.... Well it doesn't matter. Why don't you let me clean you up?"

And at that Mai buried her head in to the startled chest of Luella Davis, and promptly burst in to tears.

* * *

She had cried. She was clean. But still, she wasn't happy.

_Naru, why?_

Mai thought, his name rattling through her head like jingle bells on Christmas Morning. She groaned, she had Naru on the brain and she couldn't get him out.

"Here Mai, have some tea." Luella offered, placing a cup in front of the girl and taking one for herself.

"Thank you." Mai managed, shoving his face from her head and bringing the tea cup to her lips. Too quickly she sipped the stifling hot tea and the cup slipped from her hands.

As it clattered to the floor, shattering upon impact, Mai could barely bring herself to look at it. It was gone, a perfectly good cup of tea, ruined; because of her.

"Mai, are you alright?" Luella asked calmly, and then quickly added, "I'll get Ayako to clean this up-"

"No," Mai said, breathing a sigh, "I'll do it."

"If you're sure." Luella said passively, sipping her tea again. Then, as if the idea had only just occurred to her she said, "I wonder why Noll hasn't returned yet, its late."

Without really hearing her Mai stood up and the jangling of metal in her pocket forced a blush upon her pale face. She shoved her hand in to her jeans and seconds later removed a key ring, with the key to Natsume's car, and held it away from herself as if she'd committed a crime.

"I-I think I know why." she gulped.

* * *

"I suppose..." Naru said aloud, "That this is my own fault."

He was leaning against the Jeep, the streetlights flickering on by the pier. He'd been sitting here for over three hours, thinking over what he'd done.

"Yes it is." a familiar voice said.

Without even turning Naru replied. "Natsume. Did Mai send you?"

He heard the frustrated laugh that answered that question. "No, Luella did."

"You walked."

"Yes." Natsume said cheerfully.

Standing in front of him Natsume looked like the kind of guy girls lined up to date. Toned but not too buff, tall and trim, black hair swept in front of his face and chocolate brown eyes.

He had the kind of face Naru would associate with a serial killer. Familiar and ordinary.

Nothing too conspicuous about him, but he held the keys to the Jeep in his right hand and he gestured for Naru to get in the passenger seat.

"Get in, I have something to talk to you about." Natsume smiled.

Naru narrowed his eyes at him, wondering briefly how this boy could possibly be a threat.

* * *

"Why not?" Madoka snapped, poking Lin in the chest. "They'll just interfere!"

Lin sighed, wondering how he could subdue his rampaging wife. She just wouldn't listen...unless.

Lin leaned down and silenced her with his lips, she melted, forgetting exactly what she had been fighting about to begin with. Pulling away he smirked at her flushed face, although he was a bit flushed himself.

"If we don't tell the others about our plan, maybe their interference can buy Naru the time he needs." Lin explained. Suddenly rapt Madoka listened. "You know, to win Mai back."

Considerably impressed by this possibility she smiled, nodding her head. "I love it when you take charge."

* * *

"You let Mai go." Natsume said simply. "Again."

Sitting back in his seat, Naru crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And why does that matter to you. You're her fiancé. Shouldn't you be a little protective? Shouldn't you hate me?"

Natsume shook his head, "You don't understand. You let her go at the hospital, you let her go just now. You have to chase after the things you want or else you'll be left alone."

"And what about you! Don't you want her!" Naru snapped. "Or do you want to be alone."

He was fuming, confused and jealous of this boy he barely knew. He shook his head unaware of Natsume's eyes boring in to his face.

'No one wants to be alone Noll.' Naru's head snapped up. Gene's voice, he was sure this time.

'Gene! Gene where are you!' he thought anxiously.

In a long moment of silence Naru waited for an answer, anything to signal that he wasn't going insane.

'I'm right here, idiot, you still haven't noticed?' Gene laughed.

Realization dawned on Naru, the man famous for being a genius, as everything finally clicked in to place. He felt like his head had just gone through the dryer. Spinning around he met Natsume's eyes through the rearview mirror. Mai's fiancé was smiling.

"You, are you..." but he couldn't form the sentence.

Steering the car in to the villa's driveway, Natsume hit the brakes and then let go of the wheel.

Raising his hand and slowly waving it in front of Naru's face, Natsume tried to garner a response from the shell-shocked Oliver Davis.

"Is it really that surprising Noll?" Natsume asked with a smile. "It's me, Gene."

And somewhere, in the back of Naru's mind, he had to remind himself that Gene was dead.

* * *

_I know the last line is kind of cheesy but I named the chapter dead and it had to say dead somewhere in there_ -_-"

* * *

Reviewers: I luv you guys, but I still have no replying time, expecially since I'm doing a double update. But still the thought is there :)

Review Please. If not for me do it for the shiny green button :)


	12. Day 5: Midnight

**

* * *

**

**BIG NEWS!! (PLEASE READ!!) : **_Okay so I have really big news but first of all I am really really sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot going on, from harassing Stop & Shop to give me a job to practically getting run over by a train ( I could write a novel :]). Anyway in case you haven't noticed I changed my penname from Starshadow117, it was just getting too old and kinky. Thirdly I just couldn't resist, I'm posting Daydreams as I type this. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it!!! Personally I think its better than this. Last but not least I warn you that this chapter is really boring because it explains most, if not all, of the plot. There is, however, one cute AyakoXMonk scene near the end so enjoy!!!_

**FOR THOSE OF YOU TOO LAZY TO READ THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH PLEASE GO READ _DAYDREAMS_!!! PWETTY PLEASE!!! I WROTE IT!!!**

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh......I guess I still don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

May 7

day 5

Midnight

* * *

"But you are-you're dead." Naru stuttered.

Natsume/Gene rolled his eyes. "Duh. I've possessed Natsume."

Naru fell back in to his seat, looking nowhere but Natsume's face. His eyes felt like they could fall out of his head. He probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

"So then this was all a trap?" Naru said slowly, "Madoka! She wanted me here to set me up with Mai."

Natsume/Gene nodded, his smile widening. "Now you're getting it!"

"So this whole wedding...is fake?" he said hesitantly. He almost felt lighter. Mai wasn't getting married…

But Gene was shaking Natsume's head, his smile vanishing.

"What?" Naru demanded, trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

As if he didn't know how to respond Gene stared at him for moment and then sighed. "This isn't fake. Mai marrying _me _was fake, it was trick to make you jealous, because Madoka knew I'd be good at annoying you. Natsume only agreed because he thought that getting back at the guy who hurt Mai would be good for her."

Naru didn't understand.

"Noll, she's really marrying Natsume! In thirteen hours!" Gene said, pointing to the digital clock that read exactly midnight. 12:00.

Naru heard him but he barely comprehended what he was saying. He'd never truthfully accepted that Mai was getting married and now more than ever he felt himself drowning in his own denial.

'The Natsume on the pier…' Naru thought, piecing things together, 'That was the real un-possessed Natsume. It was why she seemed so awkward around Natsume at home, why she held his hand but never stood too close. That had been Gene.'

And then other things began to make sense.

It explained Natsume's disappearances, especially, because if Gene had been un-possessing Natsume even for a little while Masako or John would have sensed him.

What it didn't explain was Mai's feelings. 'Why did she kiss me back if she's getting married today? I don't understand. It doesn't make sense.' Naru thought to himself.

'Maybe that's why everyone's trying so hard to set Mai up with you. Madoka, Lin, Mom, Dad, Masako, John, Yasu, Monk and Ayako. Everyone hates Natsume. And maybe she doesn't want to get married.' Gene said in his Naru's thoughts, and Naru looked up and met Natsume's eyes, seeing Gene in them for the first time, 'Have you ever thought about that?'

* * *

"I want to marry Natsume." Mai repeated, for the billionth time.

Madoka only sighed and nodded. "Of course you do."

"I love him." Mai said.

"You love Naru more." Madoka countered.

"No Madoka! I don't. I can't. I'm getting married." Mai insisted.

Madoka looked over at the wall clock and wondered why she was in Mai's room at 1:30 in the morning. Maybe because Mai had wedding jitters. Or maybe because she was having second thoughts.

Either way Madoka's plan was failing horribly.

Originally the plan she had shared with Mai had had four steps.

1: Getting the idiot narcissist to attend the wedding.

2: Getting the idiot narcissist to admit his true feelings.

3: Getting Naru the narcissist completely and utterly jealous.

4: Marry Natsume.

This plan had been designed for Mai and Natsume's benefit. The two had met up a few months back at a party but had known each other since high school. After dating consistently for two months Natsume had proposed and Mai hadn't wavered in her answer.

'If there's one good thing about Natsume its that he's always up for a good joke.' Madoka thought fervently.

When Madoka had suggested this plan to the couple, to get revenge on Naru before the wedding, they had jumped at the chance.

And although not very keen on being possessed, Natsume had reluctantly agreed.

Fortunately Madoka hadn't been a big Natsume fan. Her _real _plan was just missing its last step, but now that it looked like that final step may not happen, well...

Now all she could hope for was that Yasu's plan would work.

She groaned smacking her head down on a pillow beside Mai. She couldn't believe that their last hope was in the hands of a fake-Miko, a rocker-Monk, a celebrity, an ex-priest and a devious college grad.

They were doomed.

* * *

Madoka had left awhile ago, leaving Mai alone in her room, pondering her thoughts.

She loved Natsume.

'You love Naru more.'

Mai groaned. She felt like throwing a pillow at something, but that wouldn't help anybody.

'_I never want to see you again.'_

She sighed, falling back against the white sheets if her bed. He hadn't meant that, she knew that now.

But after so long of being hurt and defenseless, she was sick of being led on a string by Naru's feelings. If he couldn't man up and accept her then she would move on. She had to move on. If only to protect herself.

She hated being toyed with, but she knew that Naru didn't mean to toy with her.

He just couldn't open up to people. He had a hard time letting others in, let alone fighting for their affections.

'He won't fight for me,' Mai thought precariously, 'He's not like that, he's not strong enough take me away from someone. Especially if that would cause someone else pain.'

She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her cheek, but she didn't flinch.

"I'm back," a familiar voice said, "Gene and I decided it would be best to separate for good. Our weddings in a few hours, surely Oliver Davis is jealous enough by now?"

Mai looked up at Natsume, un-possessed he seemed different. There was a different light in his eyes now, a slow and steady stream of emotion that Gene seemed to keep locked away.

She smiled.

* * *

"Watch where you're putting that stuff you stupid old goat." Ayako complained, as she mindlessly taped some more string in to place. "Why are we setting this stuff up again?"

With a sigh Takigawa collapsed to the floor, exhausted he ran a hand through his long bleached hair. "You volunteered us, freaking old lady." he cursed as he lay on his back.

Ayako followed suit and lay beside him on the ground. Everything was silent, as it should be at five in the morning.

She waited a moment and then she turned her head, her face mere inches from Takigawa's. "Do you really think Yasu's plan will work?" she asked.

Monk looked back at her, grinning mischievously, "Of course it will."

He reached out an arm and slid it around her waist, and they laid side by side in the middle of the hallway, the silence between them foreboding.

"We really shouldn't sleep." Ayako murmured, uncharacteristically fitting her head in the crook of Takigawa's neck. She sighed with relief as the tension in her bones began to ebb away, receding from her relaxed and comfortable form.

"We won't." he said simply, pulling her closer, "Just for a few minutes...then we'll...go...back to..."

* * *

Yasu was anxious, giddy, excited and not to mention well-rested. He'd gotten hours of sleep due to the fact that he simply couldn't wait any longer. He knew his plan would work, it had to work.

Currently as he bounced giddily down the halls with a coffee in hand, he was on his way to inspect Ayako and Takigawa's hard work the night before. They'd even stayed up all night, waited until no one was around and then spent hours perfecting his invention. He was sure-

Yasu stopped, his coffee nearly slipping from his hand. There, lying in the middle of the hall, was a comatose Monk and similarly dejected Miko.

He groaned, put down his coffee and finished tightening the strings. Then when everything was hidden behind a door and out of sight he left both of them, wrapped in each others arms, in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Yasu can be just as bad as Naru, just give him some time.

* * *

_So this is the part where I ask you to press the green button at the bottom of the page; but you were already going to do that weren't you?_


	13. Day 5: Bride

_A/N: I am having so many computer problems right now that I want to cry, updating has become a painful process. Hopefully all will be resolved by the weekend, either that or Christmas :) Either way I am updating veeeeery soon. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! By the way, this is one of the high points, even though its short, there are only a few chapters left! So aloha, au revoir, ciao!! J'adore votre reviews!!_

_Disclaimer: If you still think I own ghost hunt...well, you should see a doctor._

_Oh and take the poll on my profile. Now. If you care about this story even a tiny bit much._

_:)_

* * *

day 5

May 7

Bride

* * *

It was her wedding.

She was getting married.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but Mai was sure that this wasn't making the cut. In fact, she was happier the day Naru had followed her in to the sewer, or when they'd solved their first case, even when he'd returned from England. She'd been stubbornly annoyed but elated; all at once.

Today she wasn't happy. She wasn't sad. In fact she wasn't even annoyed, with three women (namely Ayako, Luella and Madoka) fussing over her makeup and her hair, as she waited in the church. She sat in her dress, stared in to the mirror and wished that she hadn't fallen in love with such a stubborn, thick-headed, moronic, narcissist.

But she had.

Madoka snapped at her for ruining her mascara as her eyes watered up and her cheeks flushed red. She wouldn't cry.

* * *

Natsume tightened his tie, brushed his hands over his suit and smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked nice.

Black tuxedo.

Leather shoes.

Straight-bleached smile.

"Time to take that narcissistic loser out of picture." Natsume promised himself.

'He really was handsome though,' he couldn't help thinking, 'No wonder Mai loved him.'

Satisfied with his reflection Natsume turned around, stepped forward and fell flat on his face. He looked up, startled. 'What the...'

Gene. Naturally Natsume knew what he looked like but...Gene was standing in front of him. Completely solid, at least in appearance.

His arms were crossed and he looked down on the young man in pity, he appeared just as Naru would have eight years ago. Youthful, wind-tossed hair and a playful smirk on his face. Perhaps a little happier than Naru would have eight years ago.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Gene said, breaking the silence, "I can't let you pass."

* * *

Naru sat completely still, trying to fade in to his surroundings. He was failing miserably.

From his black clothing to his startlingly pale skin, he stuck out like a sore thumb; and he knew it.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair is exasperation. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

Maybe Mai didn't really want to get married. But how did that justify him ruining her wedding? He didn't want to wreck one man's happiness for his own. As long as she was happy, that was all he cared about.

He was rambling.

Oh God, he was rambling.

'Come on Oliver.' Naru thought, pressing his back against the tree bark even harder, 'If you were Gene how would you handle this?'

"I would go after her." a familiar voice answered him.

Without flinching Naru looked up from where he was sitting on the lawn. His brother stood in front of him, completely solid. Naru could touch him if he reached out...

"I wouldn't do that Naru," Gene said, stepping back, Naru's hand fell short, "I'm not really here. In fact you could say I'm in four places at once. Not so easy."

Naru stood, facing his brother. He was taller than Gene now, wider too. His hair was longer, his eyes were harder and his skin wasn't quite as warm, but they still looked exactly alike.

Gene would always be 16 years old. Naru had his entire life in front of him.

"And what do you want to do with that life? Are you going to waste it?" Gene prodded.

But Naru was already gone.

"Naru!" Gene yelled after him, startled at his sudden disappearance.

"Sorry Gene, I have someone I need to visit!" Naru yelled from a nearby car. The owner had left the top down and reaching over the driver's seat he pulled out a couple of wires, hot-wired the engine and in three seconds flat was racing down the street; as if ghosts were on his tail; and they were, Gene looked after his brother and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll walk then."

* * *

"Where is he?" Takigawa moaned from his cramped position in the front hall closet.

"Shhhhh!" Yasu shushed him, "Give it some time, he'll be here soon."

"Why are we doing this? Why are Masako, John and Ayako allowed to go to the wedding early?" Takigawa complained, shifting yet again so that Yasu could have some more room.

"Because...I wanted you with me." Yasu said dramatically, clasping Takigawa's shoulder. Monk practically froze over, his eyes widened and he turned on the mischievous boy beside him, who he couldn't see in the darkness.

"You're joking right?" Monk prayed.

"Yup." Yasu smiled, although Monk couldn't see his face and spent the next hour pressed against the wall, as far away from Yasuhara as he could manage.

* * *

Mai was alone. Finally. Ayako and the others were lining up outside the church. Everything was ready, all that was missing was Natsume.

Mai put her head down on the table in front of her. She didn't care if it ruined her hair or her makeup, she could really do with a nap. Instead she was pretty sure she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

There was no sound in this small private room off the church. So when she heard the door creaking open she knew someone was coming in.

Quickly she picked her head up, as if it might be Madoka.

When she turned, though, she felt herself go numb. Through all of the shadows in the doorway she couldn't see properly, in fact she couldn't see anything but the outline of a tall, lithe figure.

"Gene?" Mai asked in amazement, standing just as the sun hit the window behind her.

"No, it's me." a familiar voice said.

Then Mai had to sit down again, because she hadn't expected Masako to be the standing there; and she couldn't say she was happy about it.

Sure she and Masako got along now, but she had thought it was Gene and instead she got a small girl who outshone Mai's wedding dress in a simple black suit; which only added to her grief.

"You look beautiful Mai." Masako said honestly. "But that's not why I'm here."

"I figured." Mai mumbled. "So what's the matter? Aren't you enjoying the wedding?"

Mai put on the happiest face she could manage as Masako took a seat next to her at the table. Taking a deep sigh Masako placed both hands on Mai's shoulders and then met the girls eyes.

"John asked me to marry him." she said quietly.

First Mai's eyes widened and then she looked like she was going to cry. Jumping to her feet in elation she clasped her hands together and giddily bounced on her heels.

"Oh gosh Masako that's so amazing! I'm so happy for you! When will the wedding be? Where will you have it? Oh Masako you're going to be so nervous! But I'll help you plan, I promise, this is going to be so amazing-" Mai stopped because Masako was standing beside her, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Mai...I don't think I'm going to say yes."

Mai blinked. "But why? The only thing besides 'yes' is 'no' and I'm sure you don't want to say that!"

Stifling her laughter and her tears Masako managed to cover her entire face with two hands, her shoulders beginning to rock as she did so.

For some reason Mai seemed today as she had back when she was sixteen, working as Naru's assistant. Happy and giddy and frustrated all at once. She stood still as Masako cried, unsure of what to do.

"I can't...I don't know....I'm not ready...." Masako mumbled.

"But you love him right?" Mai said, placing a solitary hand on her shoulder.

Masako looked up, startled from her uncertainty.

"All that matters is that you love each other. All of this confusion? Its because you'd already agreed to marry him before you even got a chance to think twice about it, and that scared you. Right now you two love each other." Mai said, sitting down again, "I mean, people have fought battles over love and jealousy and all of that junk so this anxiety is natural. Just don't let him get away. Don't let him forget about you."

Masako stood over Mai, her hair covering her face. "Are you even talking about my problem anymore?"

Startled Mai looked up. "I guess not."

"Maybe...you should take your own advice." Masako said, turning to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

Rolling her eyes Masako gripped the door handle and pulled the door open wide so that Mai could clearly see who was catching his breath on the other side. Naru stood in the hallway, doubled over and clutching his abdomen as if he had run the whole way to the church,

He looked up when the door opened and his gaze fell on Mai.

There were no words and the silence that pursued led Masako to awkwardly escape the confines of the room. She ran down the hall and stopped only when she spotted Ayako and the others lining up for the ceremony.

Walking past them she searched the crowded church for her fiancé and spotted him in the first row, having a lively conversation with two children and their older sister.

Sliding in to the pew beside him she saw his cheeks flush red with embarrassment as she put an arm around his waist.

"Really John, if we're going to get married you're going to have to do better than that." Masako teased.

His adorable blue eyes turned on hers as they were slipping shut, and then he kissed her.

'Yes, Yasu's plan is going well.' Masako thought.

When they broke apart John, flushed almost completely red, asked her, "Did she really believe you? Did she believe you were nervous about marrying me?"

"Ha, of course she did, she's Mai, and I'm an actor." Masako laughed as she fiddled with the gold band around her finger, "Besides I am a little nervous, but I'd never think of saying 'no' to you."

John squeezed her tighter and seconds later they both spun around as a procession of bridesmaid's began their walk down the aisle.

* * *

**Hope u liked it!! And if you did go read _Daydreams_ and _Family_ _Pains_ right _now_, please!! I'm updating _everything_ very soon!!!**


	14. Day 5: Feathers

_A/N: Well this was a fast update, for me at least. I hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way, a lot of you actually like Natsume, I like him too :) but he isn't at his best in this chapter. His reasons for being such a jerk will be explained so read on!_

_Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed I don't own Ghost Hunt...but I did just make my christmas list._

* * *

day 5

May 7

Feathers

* * *

"What the hell Gene?" Natsume demanded, rising to his feet, "How do _you _plan on stopping me?"

Shrugging Gene walked closer to the young man slowly, as if assessing his prey.

"I don't know, in fact..." Gene said, his head whipping towards the doorway, he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, "You can go now."

Natsume crossed the room in blatant irritation and threw the door open. It thudded against the wall, and then there was silence. With one last look behind him he narrowed his eyes and hurried down the hall.

Gene was already gone.

:0

* * *

"Naru?" Mai asked him, because it was becoming too quiet in the room.

He had come in, closed the door and sat cross legged against the wall opposite of her. His eyes never wavering from her face which she could feel flushing red.

He didn't answer her.

"Naru I-"

"What do you want me to do?" he demanded.

Cocking her head she gave him her most confused look. "Excuse me?"

"I'll do anything Mai just don't marry that guy. Do you want money? A job? A nice house? Dammit Mai I'll give you a freaking island just don't marry him." Naru said, acid dripping from his voice like melting ice.

She opened her mouth, speechless, and for a moment she didn't know what to say.

Eventually, as Naru crossed his arms and she laid her hands on the table, she spoke again.

"You, I want....you."

* * *

Natsume didn't hesitate in going from the hall to the stairs. So when he did step on the first stair he didn't notice the banana peel, nor did he notice the chocolate sauce or the fact that he was about to walk right in to an obvious trap.

So he did slide down the stairs, and at the bottom not only was he covered in chocolate sauce but several banana peels and dozens of bruises. The only miracle was the he wasn't seriously injured.

Holding on to the railing for balance he ground his teeth in fury. "What the hell?" he shrieked.

Yes, shrieked, like a five year old with a paper cut.

"Wow dude." Takigawa said, emerging from the closet, finally. "You sound like a little girl."

"You?" Natsume demanded, standing on his own, "You did this?"

"No." Takigawa shook his head. "He did."

Smiling, Yasu stuck his head out from the closet. "Yup, that would be me."

He stepped forward once and then twice feeling his pants crackle with dried chocolate as he did so. "You....you two. I'll make sure Mai never sees either of you again! She does anything I say so don't even think about doubting me! She'll be mine in just a while!"

Takigawa narrowed his eyes, suddenly disliking Natsume even more than before. "Just go. Run along to your wedding and see how Mai treats you now."

Natsume laughed maniacally as he threw the front door open. "You think a little chocolate sauce will throw her off? She may love me even more because of all you've made me suffer through."

"Oh wait a minute!" Yasu said inadvertently making Natsume stop in his tracks. "We forgot something."

Reaching behind him he pulled on an almost invisible string that was tied behind the door and a shower of bleach white pillow feathers fell from the ceiling.

Natsume turned on the two, fire lit in his baby blue eyes, as feathers stuck to his already sticky tuxedo.

"Okay." Yasu confirmed, "Now you can go."

* * *

I hope that tux wasn't a rental.

* * *

Shoving the car keys in to his Jeep Natsume furiously twisted them, expecting the normal purr of the engine as it came to life. He twisted them again and again finding no such luck and then his car gave one last fit of effort before it died; and as a plume of black smoke escaped the hood of his favorite, first, only Jeep in the entire world, he found himself cursing Oliver Davis to death.

:0

* * *

Without so much as blinking as eye Naru watched her. "But you already have me."

Shaking her head Mai closed her eyes, "No, I mean I want you to stop these word games. You say you love me then you kiss me but not once until now have you asked me to leave Natsume for you. You want to know what your greatest fault is Naru? Its jealousy."

Naru edged his way across the room without making so much as a sound, all the while listening as she tried to explain.

"You spend so much time being jealous of Natsume that you hardly ever think about your own happiness. You were jealous of Gene, your own brother! And gosh, Naru, you're even scared of change! You were jealous of Lin when he finally fessed up to Madoka. You spent an entire week fuming when Ayako and Monk moved in together!!!," Mai shouted before calming herself, "I know you love me, but you aren't even willing to show it if it means someone else has to suffer. I don't know, maybe its because you lost Gene but-"

"You're rambling." Naru teased her, as he wrapped his arms around her small figure.

He sighed. "I know that I've frustrated you and I'm sorry. I can't...I'm not perfect. I can't be like other boyfriends who hold hands and watch movies and sing karaoke. I can't express myself as much as you'd like but...I want to try, to make us work. If you want me."

For a moment he just stood there, his arms around her, and the only confirmation that she was still there was her faint heart beat against his chest.

"I'm going to fix this, okay?" Mai asked, pushing Naru away.

She stood, without a glance at his confused face, and walked towards the door.

"I love you." Naru murmured under his breath.

She heard, and she looked up just before she closed the door behind her, "I love you too."

* * *

'I thought I could end it,' Mai thought, 'By marrying Natsume I thought I could forget about Naru and his annoying, frustrating, stupid emotions...but I can't. I'm going to fix this.'

She was walking up the aisle, arm and arm with Takigawa and smiling as he squeezed her hand.

She turned spotting Madoka and Ayako first, then John and Masako, as she reached the front of the church. Smiling at each of them she spun around, finding Natsume nowhere to be seen.

Takigawa let go of her arm, his eyes sad and yet hopeful as he took his seat in the first row of pews.

'Isn't the bride supposed to come after the groom?' Mai found herself thinking. Although she couldn't be sure, having forgotten most of Madoka's wedding and not having been to any others.

It was only with a loud banging and quite a bit of protestant exclamations that Mai turned back to see Natsume, covered in chocolate sauce and feathers, stomping his way down the aisle. The doors slamming shut behind him.

Picking Yasu out of the crowd she gave him her most promising death glare yet as the boy just innocently smiled.

"Mai!" Natsume shouted, stopping feet from the podium.

"Um, yes?" Mai asked awkwardly, looking down on the man she thought she had loved.

"I have fallen down a flight of stairs, covered in chocolate sauce, feathers and now...they broke my Jeep." Natsume shouted. Mai only shook her head at the scene, wondering how in the world things had come to this.

"Now, Mai, its time to choose. Me or them." Natsume ground out.

"Excuse me?" Mai asked him.

Slowly Natsume looked her right in the eye while cockily twisting his head in Yasu's direction. "Your friends. If you marry me I don't want you to ever see them again. Me or them Mai, choose wisely."

* * *

_Review Please!!! Tell me what you think!! Oh and like I said, Natsume is being a jerk for a pretty good reason, so read on!!!_


	15. Day 5: Them

_A/N: Can you believe its almost over? I can't. Only the epilogue left, sniff sniff._

_Okay GOOD NEWS, I'm writing two one-shots for Ghost Hunt, they have nothing to do with words Unspoken but I hope you'll read them. I like them a lot :)_

_ONE CHAPTER LEFT, and here is the long-awaited finale to Words Unspoken._

_BTW: If you're confused by Natsume's little revelation at the end PM me, it should not be that confusing but still..._

_Disclaimer: If you read on you'll know how it would have ended if I owned Ghost Hunt, so I think its safe to say that I don't own it. Still._

_Another disclaimer: I got the ghost of christmas past thing from someone on the archive but I could not remember who so I'm saying here that_ it is not my idea.

* * *

May 7

day 5

Them

* * *

He'd heard the commotion, he'd seen Natsume storm inside the church, and now he didn't know whether he should go inside or trust Mai's obligation to 'fix this.'

Shaking his head Naru leaned against the wall and then, after a moment of reflection, decided that he really didn't like the sound of whatever was going on inside. Reaching forward he clasped his fingers around the door handle and began to push.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness." Mai smiled, putting a hand to her head. "I thought I was going to regret this."

Stepping down from the podium Mai took her engagement ring from her finger and placed it on Natsume's tux where it stuck to the sticky fabric. Then she proceeded to walk right past him, down the aisle and towards the door.

"Oh and incase you were wondering Natsume, I choose them." she said before reaching forward and clasping the door handle, beginning to pull.

With the door completely open she saw Naru, standing on the other side, his hand wrapped around the handle, his eyes confused.

"Is it too late to object?" he asked, completely serious.

"Save it." Mai said, grabbing his arm, "We're leaving."

*******

Madoka turned to Lin, who was standing opposite her in his best man's suit. She couldn't even form a coherent thought, instead she sufficed to say, "Lin, we did it."

Lin shook his head, sparing glances to the other ghost hunters in attendance. "We all did it."

Reaching forward and grasping her husband's arm Madoka squealed, "Now step four is really in full swing!"

Looking down at his wife Lin couldn't help but find a smile tugging at his lips. "And what would step four be?"

Beaming Madoka looked up at him, "All in good time, hun, all in good time."

*******

"So Natsume, now that Mai's out of the picture, how about we go out?" Yasu said sidling up to Natsume's rigid figure.

"Uh are you serious?" Natsume asked, his face clearly shocked.

Raising an eyebrow Yasu cracked a smile and replied, "No," all the while deciding that Monk was funnier to mess with.

*******

Gene watched from his cloud as Mai led his brother from the church; as Madoka hugged Lin; as Masako and John held hands in their pew; as Ayako smacked Monk upside the head; as Yasu hit on Natsume; and as every Izumi family member began to file, in confusion, from the church.

He smiled contentedly, satisfied with his work, just as he was joined by another guardian angel.

"Gene!" the girl said, smacking him on the arm. "That's my brother down there! I told you not to go too rough on him. He's still pretty upset about my death and all and here you go messing everything up!"

Smiling Gene rubbed his arm, as if she'd actually hurt him. She was so cute when she was mad.

"I'm sorry Aoi, it was my job, its not my fault your brother's kind of crazy." Gene said, leaning against the cloud he was on. Angels didn't have to live on the clouds but Gene preferred watching Naru from here and other Guardian angels felt the same way (not about Naru though).

"He's not...Well yeah, he kind of is." Aoi admitted, lying beside him. She was quiet for a moment before saying, "They look happy don't they? To be alive."

"Nah, Life is overrated." Gene said seriously, "The only good part is your family and your friends, that's the only part I miss."

Aoi groaned and smacked him again. "That's cuz you're always busy! You're Naru's Guardian Angel, Mai's spirit guide and you even fill in for the Ghost of Christmas Past on occasion. You don't count."

Gene laughed, "Yes, I do."

With another sigh Aoi kicked the cloud, sending rain droplets hurtling down, towards Nagasaki Island.

"I know." she said.

Suddenly Gene grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him, "Look Aoi, it's your brother!"

Both watched as Natsume Izumi left the church, covered in chocolate sauce and feathers, and a drop of water hit his face.

He looked up to the clouds. His eyes sliding shut.

"I blew it Aoi," he said, "I miss you."

From the cloud Aoi stared at her brother's ridiculous appearance.

"I miss you too brother," she said, and then she smiled.

* * *

_clarification: his sister passed away and is now friends with Gene in heaven. He was feeling very emotional when the gang ruined his wedding, because he had no one left, and kind sorta took it out on Mai. Sad huh? Well the next chapter is amazingly happy!!!_

_REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW AND I'LL FINISH FAMILY PAINS THIS WEEK!!!!!_


	16. Epilogue

_disclaimer: Sadly, its still not mine._

_A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. Please enjoy, and review._

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Naru watched as Mai walked down the aisle and he felt suddenly nervous. His entire body was beginning to itch, he wanted to get out of this suit, out of this church and back in his office with a nice hot cup of white tea.

Unfortunately he was obligated to be here.

He stuffed his hands in to his pockets and focused on Mai. Her white dress clung to her waist and climbed down past her knees. Her hair was shorter, her skin was lighter and her eyes seemed to shine from more than just the sunlight, she was radiant and she was his; and Naru began to feel himself relax as his eyes bore in to hers.

Finally Mai found her place on the podium and the entire church was silent as if something more important than marriage was taking place.

Mai smiled at him, and suddenly Naru didn't care about the audience.

He was just about to reach forward and grasp her hands in his when Masako Hara walked past them both and sat beside John at the altar, and suddenly the focus was on them. They gazed at Masako's long white dress and elegant train and the flowers in her hair. And at John's black tux and combed blonde tresses.

Mai smiled as if to say, 'Isn't their wedding beautiful?'

And it was, but to Naru it wasn't so much the wedding that was beautiful than the girl that was standing feet from his side. The girl he'd been dating for a year now. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

*******

After the wedding Naru sat with Mai outside the church. Mai was sitting on the railing above Naru's head and she clung on, hoping not to fall but knowing that Naru would catch her if she did.

The sun was setting, the air was fresh and the others had already left for the wedding dinner. They would leave soon too but for now they wanted to be alone.

In the silence Naru decided something. It was now or never, cliché but true.

"You know, weddings never seem to go well for us," Naru said, startling Mai from the silence.

"Oh, well, yeah." she said laughing, "I guess so. Madoka's wedding we broke up, 'my' wedding we got back together and this wedding...well don't jinx us Naru."

He shrugged stepping back so that he was watching her from below. She had told him that her dress was off-white not white but still, she looked like nothing short of an angel.

"Here," Naru said, reaching in to his pants pocket, "I have a rock for you to catch, just don't drop it....or fall trying to catch it."

He pulled his hand out and tossed her something round, something... Mai caught it and practically fell backwards doing so. She straddled the railing in her knee length bridesmaids dress, using both hands to inspect this 'rock' Naru had so graciously thrown at her.

It was a rock, a diamond actually. A simple gold band with a small diamond set precisely in the center. Eyes widening Mai looked down at Naru who had gotten down on one knee.

"Mai, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes never wavering from her face.

She looked at the ring and then at Naru and then back at the ring. Slowly she began nodding and then tears began to well up in her eyes. She got off the railing and as Naru stood up she jumped down in to his arms.

"I do, of course I do," she said through tears. Smiling slightly Naru took the ring from her shaking hands and put it on her finger before wiping the tears from her eyes.

He looked down at her, the girl he'd loved since he was seventeen years old, and he smiled; really smiled. And then she kissed him, or he kissed her and somewhere in all of that they each found themselves wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

*******

Madoka jumped out from behind a clump of bushes. "Yes!!!! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she shouted, startling Naru and Mai.

"Phase four completed!" she said happily, and then she was followed by Lin, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Naru's parents and John and Masako.

Mai held Naru's hand, wondering where she had gotten such strange friends, and then she remembered SPR.

Lin spoke up first, "So what exactly was phase four?"

"Oh, Get the idiot Narcissist to marry his equally stupid assistant, of course," Madoka said with a wave of the hand.

"Oh Mai, you're part of our family now! I have a daughter isn't this wonderful Martin!" Luella exclaimed, reaching forward the strangle Mai in to a hug.

Martin nodded and smiled, probably immune to his wife's maniacal behavior.

Then Ayako and Monk were pestering them about details and wedding invitations; and Mai was demanding why at least John and Masako weren't at the wedding dinner; and Naru was trying to fade in to the trees but failing because Mai had a death grip on his arm; and Madoka was dancing around Lin, because her husband refused to dance, so this was the only way to include him; and then Yasu finally realized that Ayako was wearing an engagement ring, which led to a whole other round of congratulations, in which Ayako strangled Yasu and Monk; and Gene watched all of this from his cloud, Aoi by his side, and he was happy.

"See I told you it would work out." Gene said, accidentally shoving his hand through the cloud.

"See what you did!" Aoi scolded him, "Now they're going to get all wet."

Gene sighed and contacted Naru, 'Hey Noll.'

'What do you want?' Naru demanded, obviously angry because of all of the attention.

'If you get wet in a few seconds it wasn't me.' he insisted before cutting the connection off.

Naru turned to the others and said in a cold, firm voice. "Hey."

And as everybody turned to look at Naru a bit of water hit each of them on the head.

Naru looked up with the others at the practically cloudless sky, he squeezed Mai's hand, "Gene says hi."

* * *

_Please Review! I'd like to know what people thought of this story, and I would also like a lot of critiques before I post anything else of mine. _

_I hope u liked it, this is my firs Ghost Hunt fanfic and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Please read my other stories, but if you don't, au revoir!!_

_**(MESSAGE TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY: I just wanted to thank you so much, I love hearing from you guys even if its just 'good job' , please keep reading fanfics and making us authors smile :])**_

_Fin._


End file.
